


You're my safe haven

by CharlieCecilia



Series: Malec Safe Haven Movie Fusion [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone protective of Alec, F/F, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Obession, Past Abuse, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Safe Haven, jimon, past abusive relationship, safe haven fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: You don't have to have watched the movie Safe Haven to read this story, but I would recommend it, it is so good.This is a Malec and Safe Haven movie fusion.Alec is on the run from his abusive boyfriend Jonathan Morgenstern, he runs to Southport where he stays with his best friend Jace. Jace introduces Alec to Magnus Bane making Alec experience a feeling he never thought he would again.  But Alec is afraid to love again after Jonathan. Will Alec let Magnus in or will he push him away?Magnus is recovering from Camille's betrayal. On the night before their  wedding Magnus caught her with another man. Heartbroken, Magnus called the wedding off.  Magnus thinks he can never love again, until he meets Alec.Meanwhile Jonathan won't let Alec go and is desperate to bring him back 'home'.You can also find this story of wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/540759343-you%27re-my-safe-haven-chapter-1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's hands shook as he packed his things into his rucksack. He had to leave he couldn't take it anymore. Alec wanted to tell Izzy everything, in the hope that she could help him, but he couldn't. When he had tried she had payed the price. Alec didn't want to leave Izzy, or the rest of his family, but he had no choice.

After taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, he finished packing. He then put his coat on and grabbed his rucksack. Alec was just about to leave when he heard the front door slam shut. Alec froze in terror. Jonathan had said he had to work late tonight, it was the reason he had chosen now to run. This couldn't be happening. What was he doing here?

Suddenly Alec remembered that he was carrying his rucksack, Alec tried to hide it before Jonathan came into the living room but failed. Alec's fear increased tenfold when he saw Jonathan stop dead in his tracks and stare at the rucksack.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked in a scarily calm voice.

"I-um-I was-" Alec stammered too scared to come up with a good excuse.

Jonathan stormed towards Alec and yanked the rucksack harshly out of his hands.

"Jonathan please don't-" Alec tried to say but Jonathan ignored Alec and looked inside the rucksack. The rucksack fell out of Jonathan's hands as they shook in fury.

Alec tried to make a run for it but Jonathan grabbed his waist and threw him on the floor. Alec landed with a terrible thud, causing him to scream in pain and fear. Alec tried to get up but Jonathan stopped him. Jonathan straddled Alec's waist and grabbed his wrists.

"You're mine Alec! You can't leave me, I won't let you!" Jonathan yelled.

Alec tried to get away from Jonathan but he couldn't. "Jonathan please, I'm not yours anymore just let me go". Alec said tears spilling out of his eyes.

"You know I can't", Jonathan said sounding much calmer and gentle than before, which both confused and scared Alec. Jonathan leaned down to try and kiss Alec, but he turned his face away so that he couldn't. This just made Jonathan even angrier and he tightened his grip on Alec's wrists so much that he cried out in pain.

Suddenly Jonathan froze and fell off Alec, he was unconscious. Alec looked up in shock and saw Izzy carrying a baseball bat. Alec let out a relieved laugh that turned into a sob.

"Oh Alec", Izzy said tearfully and immediately brought her brother into a tight hug, causing Alec to break down completely. When Alec had calmed down, he told Izzy everything. There was no use trying to hide it now. Izzy gave the unconscious Jonathan a furious glare.

"Alec we have to call the police right now", Izzy said and pulled out her phone from her handbag. 

"No Izzy we can't. Jonathan is the police. They would never believe me, he would make sure of that".

"But you can't stay with him".

"I know I was actually just trying to leave New York tonight but Jonathan caught me".

"Where were you planning on going?"

"Southport, Jace said I can stay with him".

"Does he know what Jonathan has done to you?".

Alec looked away, "Yeah, I just hope he and you won't think any less of me, now that you both know the truth". 

"Jace wouldn't Alec and neither would I, no one would think any less of you", Izzy said firmly. 

Alec didn't truly believe Izzy but he gave her a grateful smile, "Thanks Iz", Alec said. "You need to leave too Izzy as well as mom, dad and Max. Jonathan will come after you all to try and find me". 

"We were going to go to London remember? I'll make up an excuse for you not being able to go. I just wish you could come with us, I'd feel better if you were with me". 

Alec hugged Izzy again, "It'll be the only way to keep you all safe, Jace and Simon are both cops they have been trained for this situation and they want to protect me. If they hadn't been trained I would be going far away from them too". 

"I just wish they could arrest Jonathan", Izzy said. 

"Me too, but Jonathan is far too popular he would just ruin their careers". 

Alec cast one last sad look at Jonathan. How had it come to this? Alec remembered meeting Jonathan for the first time, how kind and wonderful Jonathan had been. Alec missed the old Jonathan so much and wanted him back. He wanted the Jonathan who would cuddle with him while watching movies, who would dance with him when their favourite song came on no matter where they were. The one who would hold Alec tight and comfort him when he was upset, who would stand up for him and protect him when he was being hurt. 

But Alec had lost him. Alec didn't know how it happened, but Jonathan transformed from his knight in shining armour to a monster. A monster who was forcing him to leave a place he had once called home, to escape the pain he caused Alec. 

Izzy gently pulled Alec to his feet and pulled him into one last hug, when she released Alec he grabbed his rucksack and the two left the house. Alec ran to the bus stop and was relieved to get there before the bus left. He leaned his head against the window and tried to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alec got off the bus at Southport, he breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself a moment of peace. Jonathan wasn't here, he couldn't hurt him. 

"Alec!" A voice shouted happily. 

Alec turned and saw Jace and Simon running towards him. Tears started to form at the sight of his best friends. Jonathan wouldn't let him visit them, when they first met Alec was still in love with Jace. Before they began dating Jonathan had helped Alec get over Jace. But this meant that he knew of his past feelings, and was extremely jealous of Jace. When Alec first brought up visiting Jace, Jonathan was furious because he thought Alec was still in love with Jace. Alec squeezed his eyes shut to try and banish the memory of the consequences of Jonathan's anger that night. 

When Jace hugged Alec tightly, Alec hugged him back just as tightly. Alec missed Jace and Simon so much, it was amazing to see them again. After Jace released him Alec hugged Simon. 

"Alec, I'm so sorry you had to go through that", Jace said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice and Simon gave Alec a sad smile.

"I just... hope you both don't hate me", Alec said anxiously. 

Jace and Simon shared a confused and concerned look. 

"Why would we hate you?" Simon asked. 

"Why? Because I haven't seen or contacted you for three years and you know the truth about me and Jonathan! How could you not hate me?" 

Jace stepped forward and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, "What Jonathan put you through was horrific Alec and it wasn't your fault. We could never hate you for what Jonathan did to you. In fact we could never hate you full stop". 

"Y-you really don't hate me?" 

Jace and Simon pulled Alec into a hug, "No, we love you Alec", Simon said. 

They stayed like that for a long time before going to Jace's house. Alec put his rucksack into his room and unpacked his things, which admittedly were very few. It was easier to run with only the essentials, he had to leave the rest of his things back in New York. The thought of New York made him think of his family. He had called Izzy on the way to Southport to make sure they were all okay. They had made it to London without Jonathan finding them. Alec missed his family already and was afraid that if Jonathan couldn't find him on his own, he would try and use his family to find him. Alec jumped when Jace entered his room, too lost in his thoughts to hear him come in. 

"Are you okay Alec?" 

"Y-yeah I'm fine", Alec said shakily causing Jace to raise a disbelieving eyebrow at him, "So um, how come there are so many more people here than usual?" Alec said to change the subject. 

"Oh yeah I forgot to say, they are here for the festival it's a big tourist attraction. The fireworks are amazing, you should come you'll love it". 

"Yeah maybe I will. I was thinking that while I'm here I should try and get a job". 

"Alec, you don't need to pay me-"

"I know but I want to". 

Jace sighed, he didn't want Alec to get a job. After all the pain he had been through he needed to rest and recover. But Jace knew Alec, he wouldn't be able to just stay at the house and do nothing. "Okay, a friend of mine is looking for new staff at his cafe. Do you want to try that?" 

"Yeah, that would be great thanks Jace. Who's you're friend?" Alec asked. 

Jace grinned his good mood coming back at the thought of his friend, "Magnus Bane". 

 

While Alec had been travelling to Southport, Jonathan had woken up. Jonathan groaned in pain and automatically put his head in his hands. He tried to get up but the room spun and he fell back down. Jonathan looked around, Alec wasn't in the living room. Where was he?

Then the memories of what happened hit him, causing him to yell in anger. How dare Alec leave him? How dare his sister hit him like that? While waiting for the spinning to stop, Jonathan thought over what he was going to do. He had to get Alec back, he didn't care that Alec didn't want to be with him anymore. Alec had no choice in the matter. When Jonathan got Alec back he would do whatever it takes to make Alec love him again. Whatever it takes. 

When the spinning stopped Jonathan made himself get up. Jonathan ran up to his and Alec's bedroom and tore it apart looking for any clues of Alec's escape plans. Jonathan smashed his lamp when he couldn't find anything. He then searched the rest of the house but failed again. A thought suddenly struck him. If Izzy had hit him then Alec probably would have told her the truth, maybe she would know where Alec is. 

Jonathan drove his car to Izzy's house and rang the doorbell many times but no one answered. Jonathan looked in the window of Izzy's living room and saw that the lights were out. She must have left too. Jonathan crashed the living room window too angry to care about the noise and mess he was making. 

Jonathan climbed through the window and searched the whole house, but again couldn't find anything. Jonathan knew there was no point going to Alec's parents house, Izzy would have made sure the rest of Alec's family left too. Jonathan was about to leave, when a picture in the bin caught his eye. It was of him and Alec back when they first started dating. Jonathan's anger increased at the thought of Izzy throwing the picture in the bin, and quickly got it out and cleaned it as best as he could. 

The Alec in the picture was smiling beautifully and was cuddling against him. Jonathan felt an ache in his chest. Alec was so happy in the picture, he didn't understand why he would leave him. He put the picture in his wallet so that even if Alec wasn't physically with him, it felt like he was. Jonathan left the house to go to the police station, he had to think of another way to find Alec. 

 

Meanwhile, Jace and Simon took Alec to Magnus' cafe. Alec was feeling a bit apprehensive, he kept looking over his shoulder afraid that Jonathan would be there. Simon and Jace seemed to notice this as they walked closer to Alec and were flanking him. 

"Hey Magnus", Jace said. 

Alec couldn't help but gasp when Magnus looked up and walked over to them. Magnus moved so gracefully, it was almost as though he were dancing towards them. Alec found it very difficult not to look at his beautiful lips, that Alec found he wanted to kiss. As soon as this thought entered his mind Alec berated himself. He couldn't allow himself to fall for this man, not after Jonathan he couldn't go through that again. 

"Hey Jace, Simon, who's your friend?" Magnus said and gave Alec a sultry look that made him blush. 

Jace grinned at Alec, "This is Alec"

When Alec shook Magnus' hand he felt a spark of electricity, causing him to look at their joined hands. Alec shyly looked up at Magnus to find him staring at Alec making him blush even more. 

Jace cleared his throat making both Magnus and Alec jump, "Alec would like to apply for a job here". 

Magnus clapped his hands happily, "Wonderful, Alexander come with me for your interview". 

Alec was surprised that Magnus used his full name and was going to protest, but Simon spoke up before he could. 

"Wait, Magnus you're coming for movie night right?" Simon asked excitedly. Alec rolled his eyes fondly at Simon, Simon was making them watch all the Marvel movies. 

Magnus chuckled and shook his head, "Of course Simon". 

Simon punched the air in his excitement and jumped up and down, looking like a kid about to open their Christmas presents. Jace smiled happily at Simon and pulled him into a side hug, Simon leaned his head contently on Jace's shoulder. Alec felt a pang of jealousy and sadness. He missed being able to do that with Jonathan so much. 

"Hey Alec, Simon and I need to go back to work. But call us if you need anything", Jace said gently. 

Alec nodded and felt his heart sink as he watched them leave. Alec knew they couldn't protect him all the time, but he felt safer when Jace and Simon were with him. Alec jumped and stumbled when Magnus said his name in concern. Magnus caught Alec before he could fall to the floor. 

"Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus asked sounding worried. 

"I'm fine thank you", Alec said, glad he didn't stammer. 

Alec found himself staring into Magnus' gorgeous cat like eyes and he realized that Magnus was doing the same. Magnus started to lean his face closer to Alec's but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Magnus sighed irritably. 

After bringing Alec back into an upright position, Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

"I'm sorry Alexander, this is an important client". 

"It's okay", Alec said feeling conflicted. Part of him felt happy and excited that Magnus had been about to kiss him. But another part of him was afraid, afraid that he would be like Jonathan. 

"Raj, can you interview Alexander for me please?"

"Sure I can", Raj said and came over. 

"Thank you Raj", Magnus said and left to answer his phone call. 

"I'm Raj", Raj said with what would have been a friendly smile, if he wasn't raking his eyes up and down Alec's body making him very uncomfortable. 

Alec reluctantly took Raj's offered hand and shook it, "Alec", Alec said trying not to sound anxious. Raj held his hand for a lot longer than necessary and Alec was relieved when Raj finally let go. 

As the interview progressed Alec became more and more uncomfortable. Raj used every excuse he could to be close to Alec and touch him. Alec was happy to leave when the interview had finished, and was grateful that a young woman called Clary showed him how everything worked rather than Raj. 

Throughout the day, Alec and Magnus shared a lot glances and smiles. Alec couldn't stop himself feeling butterflies in his tummy every time Magnus smiled at him. 

When Alec's shift ended he went to the staff room to get this things. Alec suddenly felt as though he was being watched and whipped around, scared that Jonathan had found him. But it was Raj. Alec tried to leave not wanting to be alone again with Raj, but Raj stopped him and backed him into the wall. Raj put his hands on both sides of Alec's face and leaned close to him. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me", Raj said. 

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm actually not dating right now. I'm sorry", Alec said and tried to push Raj away from him but Raj wouldn't budge. 

"I know that isn't true Alec, I saw you and Magnus earlier. Have dinner with me, you'll love it". 

"I'm sorry, but I said no", Alec said. 

Raj leaned even closer to Alec so that Alec was even more trapped and kissed him. Alec struggled but Raj still wouldn't get off him. 

"Get off me!" Alec yelled panicking when Raj finally ended the kiss, this was bringing back even more painful memories. 

"I can't do that Alec", Raj said and kissed Alec again. 

But Raj was suddenly ripped off him and thrown to the floor. Alec looked up and saw that Magnus was his savior. Raj got up and tried to get to Alec, but Magnus stood protectively in front of Alec and pushed Raj away from him. 

Magnus got his phone and called Jace, Raj grabbed Magnus' phone and threw it at the wall before he could tell Jace what was happening, and after looking at Alec longingly Raj ran for it. Magnus wanted to run after Raj, but he couldn't leave Alec alone. He turned to Alec who was staring unseeingly at him. Magnus rushed to Alec, and pulled him into a hug and whispered soothing things until Alec snapped back to reality and hugged Magnus back. 

"Thank you so much Magnus". 

"You don't need to thank me Alexander, I'm just glad your safe now". 

Alec closed his eyes in pain at those words. Magnus had no idea just how wrong he was. 

Magnus took Alec back into the main area of the cafe and made him a hot chocolate, to try and help him calm down. They sat together and talked until Jace and Simon came in. 

"Magnus, Alec are you alright, what happened?" Jace asked anxiously after he and Simon pulled them both into a hug. 

"Yes we're okay", Magnus assured them. Then with Alec's permission told them everything. They noticed that Simon flinched every time Magnus said Raj's name, which really worried all of them. Jace drew Simon close to him and gave them a meaningful look, so neither Magnus or Alec said anything. 

"I'm going to kill him", Jace said angrily. 

"Jace please be careful, promise me you won't do anything stupid", Alec said anxiously. 

"When have I ever done anything stu- wait don't answer that. Okay I promise I will try not to. Magnus can you take Alec back to my house? I'll send a couple of guards to protect you both"

"Of course", Magnus said and wrapped an arm around Alec, making Alec smile shyly at Magnus who smiled happily back at him. 

Alec noticed that Simon was being unusually silent, he hadn't said a word at all. Alec was really worried and wanted to talk to Simon, but knew he should let Jace do it first. The group left the cafe and went their separate ways. Magnus and Alec didn't notice that Raj was following them back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Magnus and Alec went to Jace's house, Jace and Simon began the search for Raj. 

"Simon wait", Jace said just as they got out of Jace's car. Jace was afraid to talk to Simon about Raj, he didn't know what he would do if Raj had hurt Simon too. 

Simon turned to Jace in surprise, "What is it?" 

Jace took a deep breath and pulled Simon close to him, "I understand this will be hard to talk about, but I need to know. Did Raj hurt you the way he hurt Alec?" 

Simon's eyes widened and he shook his head causing Jace to sigh in relief, but his relief was short lived when Simon looked at the ground with tears forming in his eyes. Jace gently lifted Simon's chin. "What did he do?" 

"H-he kept harassing me Jace. He was obsessed with me, Raj said that he loved me and wouldn't rest until he won me from you. I tried to get him to back off, but he wouldn't leave me alone. Whenever we came in he would always try to get me alone, and I hated the way he always looked at me and stood too close-"

"Wait a minute, you let Alec get a job at the cafe when you knew Raj was like this?" Jace said angrily. 

"I told you Raj was obsessed with me, I never thought he would target someone else or take things that far. I wouldn't have let Alec anywhere near him if I thought Raj would hurt him!" 

Jace pulled Simon into a hug, "I know I'm so sorry".

"It's okay", Simon said shakily though part of him was hurt, he understood that after everything Alec had been through with Jonathan Jace was very protective of Alec. He was too. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because Raj said if I tried he would hurt you", Simon managed between sobs. 

Jace tightened his grip on Simon, "You suffered in silence to protect me?" 

Simon nodded against Jace's shoulder unable to speak. Jace was unable to stop his own tears. 

"Oh Simon, I love you so much". 

"I love you too". 

 

Alec and Magnus were sitting in Jace's living room talking to try and forget about Raj. There were police outside and a police woman inside the house with them for protection. The doorbell suddenly rang, causing Alec to tense and Magnus to stand in front of him. The police woman shared a look with Magnus and after checking the peep hole opened the door. Magnus froze at the familiar voice that still haunted him. 

"I heard Magnus is here, I would like to speak to him", Camille said in a polite and sweet voice Magnus knew to be fake. 

Magnus made himself walk to the door, the gentle squeeze Alec gave Magnus' hand giving him courage. 

"Magnus my love, I have missed you so much". 

"Don't call me that I'm not your love anymore". 

Camille pouted, "Come now, you're not still upset are you? I apologized-"

"Actually you never apologized, and I have every right to be upset with you, in fact upset would be an understatement! It was bad enough you cheated on me, but on the night before our wedding! How could you?" 

Camille rolled her eyes, "That was so long ago you should be over it by now Magnus". 

"Leave now!" Magnus said angrily. 

Camille looked like she wanted to protest but the police woman made her go, and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you", Magnus turned to go back inside, but Alec wasn't in the living room. Magnus started searched the house for him feeling his panic rise as he searched room after room, "Where's Alec?" 

 

While Magnus had been talking to Camille, Alec left to go to the kitchen to give Magnus some privacy and to make Magnus a hot drink. Alec knew he would need it. Alec had barely walked into the kitchen when he was suddenly pushed into the wall, and he was horrified to see that it was Raj. Alec tried to shout for help, but Raj held a knife to his throat to stop him. 

"You will come with me quietly or Magnus will pay the price. Understood?" Raj pulled the knife away slightly so that Alec could nod. Raj smirked at Alec, "Good". 

Raj suddenly pulled Alec tightly to him so that his back was against Raj and put the knife back on his throat. Alec felt his heart pounding, and his fear increased as Raj made him walk out of the kitchen. Alec could hear Magnus talking to Camille and wanted to call to him, but he couldn't risk Magnus' life like that so he made himself stay quiet. 

"I can't wait till we get to my new home", Raj whispered in Alec's ear and kissed his neck causing Alec to wince. He begged Raj to stop as quietly as he could but Raj wouldn't listen, and continued to kiss him until they reached the back door. Alec's breath hitched in fear when he felt Raj's hand go under his shirt. When they reached the back door Alec reluctantly opened it and came face to face with Jace and Simon. Alec stared at them in shock and relief.

"Let Alec go right now!" Jace shouted angrily with his gun pointing at Raj. 

"Never!" 

Jace tried to move closer to them but Raj pressed the knife harder against Alec's throat causing Jace to stop. "I wouldn't do that if I were you". Raj said and suddenly noticed Simon was with Jace. Raj grinned at Simon, "Simon I'm so glad you're here. You will come with me and Alec, or I will slit Alec's throat". 

"Run Simon!" Alec shouted, Raj angrily pulled Alec tighter against him. 

"Shut up!" 

"Please don't hurt Alec, I'll come with you". 

Jace tried to stop Simon, but he gave Jace a meaningful look and discreetly nodded behind Alec and Raj. Jace followed Simon's gaze and saw several police men and women creeping behind Raj and Alec. Jace and Simon nodded at them, and Simon moved so that he was standing in front of Raj and Alec. Simon couldn't stop himself from flinching when Raj stroked his face with his hand. While Raj was distracted Alec took the opportunity to stand on Raj's foot as hard as he could, making Raj yelp in pain and surprise. Alec pushed Raj away from him and Simon, the police grabbed Raj and arrested him. Jace and Simon immediately pulled Alec into a hug. 

"Are you both okay?" Jace asked in concern. 

Alec and Simon shared a look and nodded. 

"Where's Magnus?" Alec asked. 

"I'm here", Magnus said as he rushed to join them. "Is everyone okay, was anyone hurt?" 

"We're okay", Simon said reassuringly and the quartet hugged each other tightly. They went back inside to talk to the police, and were relieved to see Raj being taken away. But as he was dragged out Raj kept shouting how he wasn't going to rest until Simon and Alec were his, making Jace and Magnus furious. They stood protectively in front of them until Raj was out of sight. 

 

Back in New York Jonathan hadn't come any closer to finding Alec, and he was becoming more and more angry. Gretel had noticed and was becoming very worried about Jonathan. She wondered if a fight with Alec was the cause of his anger.

Gretel hoped things were okay, she had met Alec many times and liked him. He was good for Jonathan and she hoped he hadn't done anything to screw up their relationship. Gretel knew too well that Jonathan had a nasty temper. Gretel carefully approached Jonathan. 

"Is everything okay?" 

Jonathan glared at Gretel, "What do you think?" 

Gretel sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?" For a moment Gretel thought Jonathan was going to yell at her but he deflated. 

"He left me". 

Gretel placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry Jonathan". 

Jonathan harshly shrugged her hand off, "I don't want your pity, I want Alec!" 

"You should talk to him, wallowing in anger won't help". 

"He wouldn't listen", Jonathan spat. 

"I could talk to him, put in a good word". 

Jonathan panicked if Gretel tried to look for Alec she might look to deep and find out the truth of their relationship, "No you can't, he went on holiday with his family. Probably an excuse to get a way from me". 

"Just give him time, Alec's a great guy he'll give you a second chance I know it". 

Jonathan just grumbled incoherently and Gretel took it as her cue to leave. She took out her phone and tried to call Alec anyway, but was surprised to find it go straight to voicemail. Alec always answered her calls as they had become close friends. Gretel tried calling Izzy but she said Alec didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Gretel sighed though they didn't always see eye to eye, Jonathan was her partner and she hated seeing him upset. Gretel was going to do everything she could to help Jonathan get Alec back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm still working on my other Malec stories: He's out there Alec and City of Secrets and will be updating soon :) 
> 
> I have made a Safe Haven Malec Style trailer, it is closer to the movie than my fanfic is but it would be great if you could check it out.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Uwr5ubm8qg

4 years ago...

Alec sighed despite his best efforts to refuse, Jace and Izzy had succeeded in dragging him to yet another party. Izzy and Jace had become best friends since Alec had introduced them and often ganged up on Alec to make him go to these things. The thought of Jace made Alec look for him, but he immediately wished that he hadn't. Jace was dancing with his new boyfriend Simon. Alec hadn't seen Jace look so happy for a long time and it hurt, Alec wanted to be the one who made Jace smile like that. Alec stared forlornly at Jace until someone tapped his arm causing Alec to jump. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, but you looked upset and I was worried". 

Alec's eyes widened in surprise. He recognized the man as fellow classmate Jonathan Morgernstern, but Jonathan barely spoke to Alec let alone shown concern for him. This really confused Alec. "I-I'm not upset-"

Jonathan put his arm around Alec which he found odd considering they weren't really friends, but found himself leaning into the touch, "You don't have to put on a brave face all the time Alec, it's Jace isn't it?"

Alec looked at Jonathan in shock, he wanted to try and deny it but knew that he couldn't anymore, "Yeah, it just... it hurts so much to see him with Simon". Alec knew it was a bad idea pouring his heart out like this, he would normally go to Izzy or Jace with something like this but he didn't want to burden them more than he already did and everything he held back just came bubbling to the surface. 

Jonathan tightened his grip on Alec, "I know it's hard now but it will get better". 

"Are you speaking from experience?" Alec blurted before he could stop himself.

"Yeah... I was in love with a girl I had known for years, but she was in love with someone else". 

"I'm sorry". 

"It's okay, in the end we talked about it and now we are closer than ever". 

"So you think I should tell Jace about this?" 

"That's up to you, but I think it could really help. You never know this thing with Simon could be a fling and he could feel the same way about you ". 

Alec turned his gaze back to Jace so he missed the dark gleam in Jonathan's eyes at those words.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea but I'll think about it". 

Alec and Jonathan spent the rest of the evening together and learnt more about each other. They stayed in contact after that and became good friends.

Now...

Alec's heart clenched painfully at the memory. If he knew then what Jonathan was truly like he would have run far away from him that night, Alec wished he could go back in time and warn himself. But that was impossible. He jumped when Magnus squeezed his hand. 

"Alexander are you okay?" 

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch together while Jace and Simon had gone to the back garden needing time alone. Alec wanted so badly to confide in Magnus, he had been so kind to him but Alec was still afraid to. So Alec forced himself to smile. "I'm fine thank you, I'm just still a bit shaken up". He had been unable to stop the tears when he told Magnus, Jace and Simon what Raj had done to him and they comforted him for a long time. But Alec knew Jace and Simon wanted time alone and didn't want to be the reason they couldn't, so that's how he found himself sitting with Magnus. 

Magnus put a comforting arm around Alec, "That's more than understandable Alec, I would be worried if you weren't. I wish I could punch Raj for what he did". 

Alec smiled gratefully, "Thank you Mags". 

Alec didn't notice the nickname he had given Magnus, but Magnus did and he couldn't stop himself from smiling happily at Alec and the warm feeling inside his tummy. Magnus went to make them both a coffee in the kitchen and when he came back he saw Alec fidgeting nervously. "What's wrong Alec?" 

"Oh nothing...it's just I was wondering what happened with...you know?" 

Magnus did know and he felt his happiness disappear the the thought of Camille. He hated that she still had that affect on him, that even though it was over she still hurt him. Magnus knew he was falling for Alec, but he was afraid he would just hurt him like she did. However he was a friend of Jace and Simon, and they had good judgment. Magnus needed to vent it wasn't doing him any good keeping his feelings bottled up. 

"It was awful. She wants me back, why can't she just leave me alone and let me move on?" Magnus continued to pour his heart out, he didn't know when it had happened but he and Alec were suddenly sitting much closer and had their arms wrapped around each other. Magnus found himself telling Alec everything. How he had been with Camille for three years and thought she was the one. How his world shattered when he caught her with another man on the night before their wedding. 

Alec did his best to comfort Magnus. He hated Camille for putting this wonderful man through that. He knew too well the pain of betrayal and wouldn't wish it on anyone. He felt guilty that Magnus was confiding in him, when he couldn't do the same with Magnus. But it had been so hard telling Izzy, Jace and Simon. He couldn't do it again so soon, he didn't want to relive more painful memories. 

"I'm so sorry Mags. Anyone who would put you through that doesn't deserve you". 

"Really?" Magnus asked quietly tears rolling down his face. 

Alec wiped away Magnus' tears gently with his thumb, "Yes. You have been so kind to me. You saved me from Raj, if you hadn't pulled him away from me... we both know what would have happened and I could never thank you enough for saving me. You are a wonderful man". 

Magnus threw himself at Alec and clutched him tightly. They continued to comfort each other for the rest of the afternoon, Jace and Simon joined them for their movie night and Alec was able to lose himself in the moment and forget about his pain. 

 

Meanwhile Gretel was sitting in her living room with her laptop trying to think about where Alec could have gone she needed to talk to him. She then remembered him telling her about his friends Jace and Simon and how difficult it was to get away from work to visit them. Maybe Alec and his family had gone to Southport, she had often been there because she was good friends with Simon and therefore knew there was a big festival happening there soon. She called Simon to see if he had seen Alec. 

"Hey Simon, listen is Alec with you? I need to talk to him". 

"No he isn't. Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Jonathan really misses him and I think they really need to talk". 

Simon froze and automatically looked at Alec, he looked so happy and was laughing at a joke in the movie. Simon couldn't let Jonathan find out Alec was here, "I'm sorry I don't know where he is. You could try calling Izzy, I know they are really close-"

"I already tried that". 

"I can't help you Gretel, I'm sorry". 

Gretel's eyes narrowed suspiciously, there was something off about Simon's voice making Gretel wonder if he was really telling the truth. 

"Well thanks anyway Simon". 

After Gretel hung up she began to pace. Should she tell Jonathan her suspicion of Alec being in Southport? Gretel wasn't sure if she should go there and talk to Alec first, she didn't want to make things worse by springing Jonathan on Alec. She also didn't want to raise Jonathan's hopes into thinking she had found Alec only to discover that he wasn't there. Gretel sighed and decided that she would sleep on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way to Magnus' cafe Alec smiled and his heart warmed at the thought of the previous night. It had been wonderful being able to forget the reason why he was here and to just enjoy himself for once. The memory of Magnus scooting closer to him to make room for Jace and Simon on the small sofa made his smile widen, he knew that he was going against his plan of not falling for Magnus but he couldn't help it. The way Magnus had put his arm around him comfortingly last night made him feel content and safe, something he hadn't felt back in New York. 

Jace and Simon had just left Alec at Pandemonium so he could start his shift when Clary rushed over to him. 

"I have realized where I know you from", Clary said excitedly. 

Alec gave Clary a confused look, how could she know him? He was pretty sure he had never met her before. However he froze at her next words. 

"You're my brother Jonathan's boyfriend, he showed me a picture of you!" 

Alec gaped in shock at Clary, he had no idea she was Jonathan's brother. He never let him meet his family, every time Alec brought it up he always refused his request to meet them. Alec hadn't understood why and it had hurt so much that he hadn't wanted him to meet them. It was often the cause of many fights which resulted in even more pain for Alec. 

"Clary, J-Jonathan and I broke up". 

Clary's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh I'm sorry". 

"It's okay you didn't know". 

Clary sighed in frustration, "Jonathan never tells me anything, I'm going to call him". 

Fear filled Alec's heart, what if she told Jonathan where he was? "Clary no, please don't call him". 

"Why not?" 

"I just-"

"Hey Clary, I need your help out here", Maia said with a smile. 

Clary smiled a love-struck smile back at her, Maia's beautiful smile made her almost forget her conversation with Alec, "I'm sorry Alec I need to go". 

"No Clary wait-".

But Clary didn't seem to hear him and quickly made her way to Maia who took her hand and lead her outside. 

Alec's heart began to pound and he couldn't stop himself from panicking. He ran outside and tried to talk to Clary but she was too busy working and couldn't talk to him. Alec didn't know what to do, if Clary told Jonathan where he was he wouldn't be safe here anymore. But Alec didn't want to run he loved it here with Magnus, Jace and Simon. Alec decided to try and wait for an opportunity to talk to Clary, there had to be some point during the day she was free. 

The rest of the day past painfully slow for Alec and not even Magnus could distract him, he was so scared of Jonathan finding him. Alec hand't been able to catch Clary, he found out from Magnus that any spare time she had she spent with Maia out of the cafe. Alec had tried to hide his fear but he knew he had been unsuccessful. Magnus kept shooting him concerned looks throughout the day. At the end of the day Magnus came up to Alec and gently took his hand, Alec was surprised when the touch calmed him down a bit. 

"Hey Alexander something's wrong, what is it?"

Alec sighed he still couldn't tell Magnus the truth he wasn't ready so even though he felt terrible about it he lied again, though it was lie of omission as what he said was true, "I just... I keep thinking that if Simon and I hadn't been saved we would be with Raj right now..."

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and put a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder, "Remember it's okay to be hurting and I know you're struggling with accepting that, but I will continue to say it until you believe me. You don't have to put a brave face on all the time". 

Alec flinched at those last words, he knew that Magnus was genuinely trying to comfort him but that was exactly what Jonathan had said when they had met for the first time. The connection of Magnus with that memory caused a stab of pain in his heart. Alec shook himself he couldn't let himself think that way, if he did Jonathan would always still have a hold on him. 

"I know what could take your mind of this, would you like to go to dinner with me?" 

Alec's heart started to pound again but for a different reason, he hadn't been expecting this, "Y-you want to go to dinner with me?" Alec stammered, not sure if he had heard right. 

Magnus chuckled and Alec noticed his eyes sparkling with amusement at his reaction, "Yes Alexander, but only if you want to. I won't make you do anything you aren't comfortable with". 

Alec smiled but felt an ache in his chest, he wished that Jonathan had felt the same way as Magnus. 

"I would love to go to dinner with you", Alec said and his heart swelled with happiness when Magnus smiled widely at him. 

"Then let's go, I know this wonderful restaurant you'll love..."

 

While Alec and Magnus were making their way to the restaurant Clary was at her house that she shared with Maia. Clary took her phone out and tried to call Jonathan but groaned when he didn't answer. She tried many more times and became even more irritated when he never answered. 

Jonathan saw that Clary was calling him but he wasn't in the mood to answer her. He was feeling too depressed and angry without Alec, he wanted him back so badly but had gotten nowhere with his search for Alec. Jonathan sighed he couldn't ignore Clary forever she would get suspicious and try to find out what was going on and Jonathan couldn't have that. He would talk to Clary another time, he just couldn't talk to her now. 

Just as Jonathan was going start a movie to try and take his mind of Alec, the doorbell rang and his eyes widened in shock at who was standing there. 

 

Meanwhile Alec and Magnus had arrived at the restaurant and where waiting for their meals. 

"Alexander, can I ask you something?". When Alec nodded Magnus continued. "Why did you come to Southport?"

Alec inwardly sighed and his heart sank, he knew it was only a matter of time before Magnus would ask that. But he had hoped it would be later rather sooner. "I'm sorry Magnus I just can't..."

Magnus put his hand over Alec's, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me". 

The warmth and comfort of Magnus' hand on his made him feel more at ease and he smiled gratefully at Magnus, "Thank you Mags". 

Magnus smiled back at Alec, "Do you have any plans for the future?" Magnus said to change the subject. He realized his question was hard for Alec and didn't want to cause him any pain. 

But Alec's heart sank even further at this question. Jace had taught him to play the piano and he enjoyed it so much that he had dreams of becoming a famous pianist and/or joining a band. He had even joined Simon's band when he and Jace where in New York. But Jonathan had immediately crushed those dreams when he told him them. He had made Alec become a detective so he could keep an eye on him at work. Jonathan didn't want Alec to chase his dream, one time when he was drunk Jonathan had confessed that he was afraid of losing Alec to fame and fans. Alec had tried to reassure Jonathan that he wouldn't lose him but he wouldn't believe him and just became angrier and angrier. 

"I love playing the piano and would love to be a famous pianist", Alec said shyly, part of him was afraid of Magnus' reaction, that he would just laugh at him and tell him he was being ridiculous like Jonathan had. 

But Alec was pleasantly surprised when Magnus smiled at him, "That's great Alexander, I didn't know you played the piano I would love to hear you play". 

Alec ducked his head to hide his blush and smile, "I'd be happy to play for you". 

Magnus leaned close to Alec and gently took his chin to pull his face to meet his, "I can't wait", Magnus whispered. 

Magnus leaned even closer and Alec did too until they were kissing. Alec melted into the kiss, this was what he had been missing. While Jonathan's kisses were rough and greedy, Magnus' was gentle and wonderful. Alec didn't know how long they were kissing but they both jumped apart in fright when they heard someone clear their throat. A waiter had arrived with their food and Alec and Magnus smiled sheepishly at him. 

Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the evening talking and became even closer. Alec's happiness increased each time they kissed. They walked back to Alec's house hand in hand and Alec had completely forgotten about Clary wanting to call Jonathan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan couldn't believe that Gretel had come to his house. While she was his partner he had never invited her to his house before because he was afraid she would find out how he really treated Alec.

"Hey Jonathan I'm sorry this is such short notice, but I really need to talk to you can I come in?" 

Jonathan sighed, he really didn't want her to come in but knew he would raise her suspicions if he didn't. He knew Gretel well enough to know that she was a wary person and would be able to tell if something was going on. 

"Sure come in", Jonathan said attempting to be polite even though he wanted to yell in frustration at her. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" 

"I would love some coffee thank you". 

"Take a seat I'll be a few minutes". 

As Jonathan left to the kitchen Gretel sat down on the sofa she noticed that Jonathan's laptop was still on. Gretel's eyes were immediately drawn to the background screen which was a compilation of photos of Alec. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that they were all taken without Alec knowing. Some were of him walking to work or sitting in a cafe. 

Gretel knew she shouldn't snoop on Jonathan's laptop, but what she saw scared her. She opened up his google searches and saw loads of pages left open that were searches for Alec. She saw a word document was open and if she was scared before it was nothing compared to now. On the document were details of what Jonathan had done to Alec, plans of Jonathan taking Alec back to New York by force and all things he planned to do to Alec when he had him back. The things she read made her want to throw up and made her terrified for Alec. She quickly closed the document when she heard Jonathan start to come back in. Gretel pulled out her phone and pretended to be looking at it. 

"Here you go", Jonathan said handing Gretel her coffee. Gretel smiled at Jonathan trying to hide her fear and took the coffee. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Gretel opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She had been intending on telling Jonathan she thought Alec was in Southport, but there was no way she was going to now. She understood why Alec hadn't come to her with this, without this proof she wasn't sure if she would have believed him. She knew that Jonathan had the popularity and power to make people believe him over Alec. Gretel knew she couldn't arrest Jonathan because of this no matter how much she wanted to, it angered her even more that the evidence was right in front of her. But she knew it wouldn't matter, Jonathan would find a way to make it disappear. She wouldn't be able to help Alec if Jonathan had her fired or locked up. 

When Jonathan waved his hand in front of her she jumped, she had gotten so lost in her thoughts she hand't realized she hadn't answered Jonathan. "Um... I just wanted to see how you are doing, I'm really worried about you". 

"Not so great, I miss Alec so much I wish he was here". 

Gretel had to stop herself from saying she was glad he wasn't, she was about to speak when Jonathan's phone rang. 

Jonathan sighed, "It's Clary, I'm sorry I had better take this". 

Gretel forced herself to smile, "It's okay". 

"Clary I'm in the middle of-"

"Jonathan why didn't you tell me you and Alec broke up? I never even got to meet him when you were together!"

"Wait how do you know we broke up?" 

"Alec told me, I can't believe I had to hear it from him and not you!"

Jonathan froze. Alec had told Clary they had broken up! They had never met before so they couldn't have each other's numbers, that could only mean... 

"Clary, is Alec in Southport?" 

"Well duh!"

"I can't believe it I found him!" Jonathan said happily. 

Gretel gaped in fear at Jonathan, she couldn't believe he had found Alec. When Jonathan hung up he smiled apologetically at Gretel. 

"I'm sorry Gretel I can't talk to you right now, I need to get my things packed, get some days off and go to Southport". 

"Wait, are you sure it's a good idea to go? I think Alec needs his space right now".

"I need to see him Gretel". 

Gretel's heart raced in terror for Alec she wanted to try and reason more with Jonathan but knew she couldn't. When Jonathan had ushered her out of her house she knew she had to warn Alec. She tried to call Alec but he wouldn't answer. 

"Dammit Alec pick up!" Gretel said in frustration, but to her dismay he never did. 

The next day when Alec woke up he sighed in annoyance when he saw his phone had completely ran out of battery. However thoughts of the previous night cheered him up immensely. He and Magnus had arranged another date for today, they were going to spend the day at the beach as a double date with Jace and Simon. Alec hadn't been to the beach for so a long time thanks to Jonathan and he was looking forward to it. After putting his phone on to recharge Alec got ready and made his way downstairs. 

When Alec came to the kitchen Jace noticed that he was smiling a goofy smile and it warmed his heart. Alec deserved to be happy. 

"So I'm guessing your date went well", Jace said with a grin. 

Alec grinned back at him, "Yeah um it did". 

"I'm happy for you Alec". 

"Thank you, I-" Alec said but was cut off by a knock on the door and his grin widened even more, "That'll be Magnus I'll get it". 

Alec tried to greet Magnus but words were never his strong suit and he was speechless at the sight of him. Magnus looked completely different in casual beach clothes, but still just as beautiful. 

"It's wonderful to see you too Alexander", Magnus said happy that he had this affect on Alec. He had been worried about what Alec would think of his more casual attire. Alec hadn't seen him like this before and he was afraid that he would change his mind about him. But his heart swelled at Alec's reaction, especially when he kissed him. 

Magnus and Alec set off with Jace, they were meeting Simon at the beach. Alec had an amazing time at the beach, he had forgotten how fun it could be. They had spent a lot of time swimming and attempting to play volleyball though it hadn't gone well, both Simon and Magnus weren't great at it, they had all really enjoyed it anyway. He was currently snuggled against Magnus and resting his head on his shoulder while Jace and Simon were swimming together. 

"Mags thank you for today". 

Magnus brought Alec closer to him, "You're welcome Alexander". Magnus had been so focused on Alec that he hadn't realized that someone had brought their keyboard with them and was playing it. Magnus grinned as an idea hit him. "You know I didn't get to hear you play last night". 

"Oh right I'll play for you when we get back". 

"Or you could play right now". 

Alec's eyes widened in surprise, "N-now?" Magnus nodded and indicated the young woman playing. "No Magnus I couldn't do that". 

"I'd love to hear you but I understand if you don't want to". 

Alec turned back to the young woman, he missed performing he had really enjoyed it. But he had only performed for Jonathan, though Jonathan wouldn't let him try to achieve his dream he still allowed him to play. Alec had realized too late it was to make it seem like he wasn't being controlling. Alec wasn't sure if he had the confidence to play in front of the crowd, but when he turned his gaze to Magnus the way he looked at him with adoration gave him the courage he needed. 

Alec and Magnus walked over to the woman and asked if Alec could have a go with the keyboard, she smiled at them and allowed Alec to play. Alec played his favourite song War of Hearts by Ruelle and sang too, Jace had spied on Alec once when he was singing and had said his voice was amazing. He encouraged Alec to get singing lessons so he could gain more skills. Alec loved playing the piano more but did enjoy singing. 

There were tears in Magnus' eyes and he didn't bother trying to hide them. Alec's playing and voice was so beautiful and he closed his eyes to focus on the sound. Alec sang in such a way that it made Magnus believe he had lived every word. When he opened his eyes and they locked with Alec's, he knew that he was right. 

Alec was so lost in Magnus' eyes and the music that the hadn't realized that he had drawn a huge crowd. When he finished he jumped when they all burst into applause and blushed when they shouted for more. He realized that Simon and Jace had joined too and grinned when he saw their proud faces, especially Magnus' and he gained more confidence. Alec continued to play some more songs to the delight of the crowd. 

When Alec had finished the crowd applauded again and many said they hoped Alec would play again the next day. Alec felt his heart soar at this, he had been afraid that they would hate his music and heckle him and he would never achieve his dream. But after this Alec felt like he was a step closer to achieving it. Magnus came up to Alec and hugged him tightly. "That was amazing Alexander, I could listen to you all day". 

Alec blushed and felt warmth in his heart, though he loved the crowd's praise Magnus' meant much more to him, "Thank you Mags and for encouraging me". 

"I'm glad I did", Magnus said and kissed Alec, they continued to kiss until they were interrupted by Jace. Magnus sighed dramatically making Alec laugh. "Why did you have to interrupt us?" 

"Simon and I were thinking we could go for dinner now if you guys are hungry". 

Alec and Magnus nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah lets go", Alec said and leaned into Magnus' touch when he wrapped his arm around him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks a lot for commenting on my story and reading :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to update this story regularly.

3 years ago...

Alec's heart sank as he checked his watch again for what felt like the hundredth time. It was his and Jonathan's one year anniversary and he was an hour late. Alec had tried texting and calling Jonathan but he never answered. Jonathan had been very late for their dates a lot the past few months and sometimes cancelled them which hurt Alec a lot. He had tried to talk to Jonathan about it but he always managed to find a way out of the conversation. This was their anniversary though surely he wouldn't cancel on him tonight. 

People in the restaurant kept giving Alec looks of pity, Alec tried his best to ignore them but it was very difficult. Another half an hour passed and Alec decided to try and call Jonathan again, Alec's heart ached when he still didn't reply. Jonathan wasn't usually this late he would have cancelled by now. It had taken so much trouble for Alec to reserve this restaurant, it was very popular and Jonathan was so busy lately it was hard to find a time that he was free. It had been forever since they had been on a date and Alec had been looking forward to this so much. Alec stared forlornly at his phone for a few minutes before deciding to just go home to his and Jonathan's apartment. His waitress gave him a sympathetic look as he left which just added to his heartache. 

When he entered their apartment Alec could see clothes thrown around the living room, some of them he recognized as Jonathan's but there were some he certainly didn't recognize. Alec closed his eyes in pain, he knew what that meant but didn't want to believe it. He heard Jonathan laughing with another man and followed that sound to his bedroom. Alec took a deep breath and made himself open the door. What he saw made made tears spill uncontrollably out of his eyes. Though he knew what he would find, it did nothing to prepare him for the terrible heartache. 

"J-Jonathan?" 

Jonathan stopped kissing Jason and turned to Alec in shock, what was he doing here? His eyes widened when he realized he had been caught. "Alec please I can explain". 

"Explain? You don't need to explain, I can see quite clearly that you are with another man when you were supposed to be with me!" Alec shouted and stormed out of the room. Jonathan immediately got out of their bed and followed Alec. He grabbed Alec's arm before he could leave. 

"Alec don't go-". 

"Please tell me this is the only time this happened". 

Jonathan looked away guilty, "I'm sorry Alec I can't". 

"How long has this been going on for?" 

"Alec-"

"You owe me the truth!" 

"Four months". 

Alec stared at Jonathan in shock and laughed bitterly, "This was why you were always late or cancelled our dates wasn't it? You don't even remember what day it is do you?" 

"I'm sorry Alec I never meant to do that, and what do you mean? I know it's Tuesday". 

Alec looked away from Jonathan this time, "It's our one year anniversary, we had plans remember-oh wait clearly you didn't". 

Jonathan stepped closer to Alec and tried to hug him but Alec backed away, "Alec please I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you". 

"Then why would you do this to me?" Alec said quietly. 

"Please give me another chance". 

"I'm sorry Jonathan I can't, I don't trust you anymore. We are over", Alec said and tried to leave again but Jonathan tightened his grip on Alec's arm so tight it hurt him and pulled Alec harshly to him. 

"We are not over Alec, we will never be over!"

"You can't make me be with you", Alec said trying to hide his mounting fear, Jonathan had never been like this with him and it scared Alec.

"Oh really?" Jonathan said sarcastically and leaned down to whisper in Alec's ear, "If you don't stay with me I will kill you". 

"Y-you, you wouldn't", Alec stammered his heart racing with terror. 

Jonathan gave him a terrible grin and without warning pulled out a knife and stabbed Jason who had been trying to leave without them noticing. Alec screamed and tried to rush to Jason but Jonathan pulled him tight against him. "Now do you believe me?" 

"Jonathan how could you do this? We need to call an ambulance right now!" 

"No you are coming with me and we are staying at Miles' house while he takes care of Jason". 

Alec's fear increased at the mention of Miles. He was Jonathan's best friend and knew about the abuse. Even worse Miles often joined in with Jonathan. Alec tried to struggle out of Jonathan's grip but stopped when Jonathan pressed his knife against his throat. "I said you are coming with me". 

 

Now...

Alec bolted upright in bed, he had no idea he had been screaming until he heard Jace's voice. 

"Alec, Alec it's okay you're safe you're with me; Jace". 

"Jace?" Alec managed between sobs. Jace immediately pulled Alec into a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up". 

"You have nothing to be sorry for". 

"I'm so scared Jace, he's never going to stop until he finds me". 

Jace tightened his grip on Alec, "He won't find you I won't let him". 

They stayed like that for a long time until Alec calmed down, "Jace um can you..."

Jace smiled understandingly at Alec, "I'll stay with you". 

 

The next morning Alec woke up feeling much better thanks to Jace (who had already gotten up) and after getting ready and making sure he had his phone, made his way downstairs. Alec was surprised when an amazing smell hit him. Was Jace cooking breakfast? Alec followed the smell into the kitchen and gaped at Jace. He was indeed cooking breakfast, and it actually looked and smelled wonderful. Alec had had to learn to cook while he was with Jonathan, as he had made him cook every meal and if he felt it wasn't good enough he would take his anger out on Alec. Alec's heart warmed at the thought of someone cooking for him for once. 

Jace looked up when Alec came in and rolled his eyes at Alec's expression, "Raphael taught me to cook. You had a rough night so I thought you deserved a full English breakfast"

Alec smiled happily, "Thanks Jace. Who's Raphael?"

Jace returned his smile, "You're welcome. Raphael is one of Simon's best friends and let me tell you I had to do a lot to earn his trust. He's also close with Magnus I should probably introduce him to you". 

"I would like that". 

"Just to warn you he's also very protective of Magnus, so he might give you the shovel talk".

"He did that to you didn't he?" Alec said with a knowing smile. 

Jace shuddered, "Yeah he did". 

When Jace served the breakfast Alec was delighted and surprised to find that it tasted as good as it had smelled. "Wow Jace this is amazing". 

Jace grinned, "Why thank you". 

While they were eating Jace arranged a meetup with Raphael and Alec texted Magnus asking if he wanted to come. Magnus had happily agreed and they set off to meet Raphael and Simon. Magnus met them at a cafe (that wasn't his as it was the weekend and he wanted to be away from work) and hugged Alec as soon as he saw him.

But Alec's happiness faded the moment he saw Raphael. He recognized him as one of Jonathan's friends who didn't know about the abuse or that he had broken up with Jonathan. Raphael stormed up to Alec and punched him. Alec yelped in pain and tried not to lose himself in more terrible memories. Raphael tried to punch Alec again but Jace and Simon pulled him back and Magnus jumped in front of Alec. 

"Raphael what is wrong with you, how could you do that?" Magnus said angrily. 

"Alec is cheating on you Magnus!" 

Magnus froze and looked at Alec with pain in his eyes.

"Magnus he's wrong-"

"I'm not Magnus, he's with a friend of mine called Jonathan Morgenstern look", Raphael said and showed Magnus Jonathan's Facebook page that still said they were together and had loads of photos of Jonathan and Alec together. Alec had tried to hack into Jonathan's account to change their relationship status knowing that Jonathan wouldn't. But he couldn't figure out his password and had hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt him like this but he knew now it was wishful thinking. 

"Alec broke up with Jonathan", Jace said but Magnus didn't seem to hear he was staring at Raphael's phone. 

Alec tried to take Magnus' hand to gain his attention but Magnus flinched away, "I trusted you! I told you about Camille, how could you do this to me?" Alec tried to protest but Magnus ran off. Alec chased after Magnus. 

"Magnus! Magnus Jonathan abused me!" Alec shouted and his heart constricted when he realized what he said. Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. "He abused me", Alec said quietly. 

Magnus whirled around furiously, "Alec you shouldn't lie about something like that!" 

"I'm not lying-"

"How am I supposed to believe you? You betrayed me, you broke my trust!" 

"I never betrayed you. You asked me why I came to Southport. Jonathan is the reason, he tried to kill me Magnus", Alec said his voice breaking. 

"You are going too far, I don't ever want to see you again", Magnus said and stormed away. 

Alec sunk to his knees and his body shook with sobs. Alec didn't know how long he stayed like that but he was jolted back into reality when his phone rang. 

"Alec thank god you picked up". 

"Gretel?"

"Alec I'm so sorry, Jonathan knows where you are he's coming for you!" 

Alec froze, he couldn't breath. His worst nightmare had come true, Jonathan had found him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec couldn't believe this was happening. He had lost Magnus and now Jonathan had found him. Alec was heartbroken. Just as he thought he had found a safe place with wonderful friends and boyfriend, Alec lost them. He shouldn't have allowed himself to enjoy his happiness. Alec hung up after thanking Gretel for warning him and ran. He knew he should go back to Jace's to get his things, but he didn't know how close Jonathan was to Southport, for all he knew Jonathan could already be here. Alec had to run while he still could.

Alec ran as fast as he could. Alec kept regular track of the bus schedules in case it came down to this and he only had a few minutes to get there. Alec bumped into several people on the way and almost fell over, but he made it just in time. But as Alec was getting on the bus he was suddenly pulled off and dragged away. Even though Alec knew it would be no use he tried to escape. His panic increased as he found himself being pulled further and further from the bus, he tried shouting for help but everyone was too focused on not missing the bus to hear him. Despair filled Alec as he realized no one was going to help him and he increased his struggles to escape. "Please Jonathan don't do this let me go!"

"Alec stop it's me". 

Alec stilled his movements, "Jace? What are you doing? Let me go". 

"Please stay it's too dangerous to go out there on your own". 

"He found me", Alec said brokenly. 

Jace suddenly stopped, "What?" 

"Jonathan's either coming or he's here, I can't stay anymore". 

"Alec if you go you will have no protection, but Simon and I will do anything to protect you from Jonathan". 

Alec turned around and hugged Jace, "You have both done so much for me already-"

"We love you Alec we would do anything for you". 

That caused Alec to break down and Jace took him back to his house to comfort him. Jace sat with Alec on their sofa and allowed him to cuddle with him. Jace didn't care that his tears were making his shirt damp. 

"I-I lost Mags", Alec said, "I-I thought I could finally be happy with him Jace. I think I even... I think I was in love with him... no I know that I am in love with him". 

Jace hugged Alec tightly wishing Simon was here, he was better at comforting people than he was, "I'm so sorry Alec, I hate Raphael". 

"Please tell me you didn't punch him". 

"He deserved it!" 

"Raphael had every reason to believe I was cheating on Magnus. If it was me I would have believed it. You said it yourself, he's very protective of Magnus and I'm glad he is". 

"You're glad he punched you?" Jace said incredulously. 

"That's not what I meant and you know it". 

Jace sighed, "I just hate that this happened to you and I lost my temper, I care about you so much Alec". 

"I know I care about you too", Alec said. Alec leaned into his touch and found himself fast asleep. 

Jace looked at Alec asleep on his shoulder and rage filled him. Why did terrible things keep happening to Alec? He was the last person that deserved it. "I won't let Jonathan hurt you anymore", Jace vowed. 

 

Meanwhile Magnus threw himself on his bed and cried into his pillow. He should never have trusted again. He had thought Alec would be different, that he could love again. It was even worse as he had confided in Alec about Camille, he had told him things he hadn't told anyone. And now Alec had betrayed him like Camille did! His make up was being ruined and consequently his pillow sheet was too but Magnus didn't care. He just wanted so badly to be held in Alec's arms but he couldn't. 

Magnus jumped when his door bell rang. "Go away!" Magnus shouted but whoever was ringing was very persistent. Magnus sighed and got out of bed and only wiped his makeup off because some of it had gone into his eyes. When he opened the door he felt a bit of disappointment, part of him had been hoping it would be Alec but it was Simon. Simon immediately hugged Magnus and he hugged him tightly back needing the comfort. 

"Magnus I need to talk to you". 

Magnus let Simon in and they sat on the sofa. If Simon noticed Magnus sniffles he didn't say anything and Magnus was grateful for that. 

"Alec didn't cheat on you". 

Magnus stared at Simon feeling even more betrayed, "I thought you were here to comfort me not take Alec's side!"

"I know what it looked like but Jonathan wouldn't change their relationship status even though Alec had broken up with him. Jonathan treated Alec terribly, I can't go into details without Alec's permission but-"

"Yeah Alec told me Jonathan abused him. It's bad enough that he would lie about this, but now you too". 

"He wasn't lying".

"How do you know, have you seen any proof? I bet all you have is his word". 

Simon opened his mouth to protest but he realized that Magnus had a point, he had never seen any proof. But Simon had known Alec for years surely he wouldn't lie about this. He tried to explain this to Magnus but he was too upset to listen. So in the end he stayed with Magnus for the afternoon and did his best to comfort him. 

 

Alec tried talking to Magnus when he saw him at his shift in the cafe. But he kept ignoring him or giving him the cold shoulder and it hurt Alec so much. He saw that Magnus had finished getting his things ready to leave the cafe and despite his previous failed attempts Alec approached Magnus. 

"Leave me alone", Magnus said before Alec could even say anything. 

"Please listen-"

"No you hurt me Alec! I thought I was...." Magnus sighed sadly, "It doesn't matter now, you're not who I thought you were". 

"Mags-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to anymore, you're just as bad as Camille!" Magnus said and stalked away. 

Alec felt his heart clench in pain at those words. He remembered comforting Magnus for hours and what he had told him about Camille. Alec didn't think his heart could shatter anymore but it did. 

 

Meanwhile Jonathan had everything packed and walked to Miles' house. He knew that Alec would put up a fight and he could use help. Jonathan grinned when Miles opened the door. "Miles I found him". 

Miles returned Jonathan's grin at this news, "I hope you're here to ask me to come with you". 

"I certainly am my friend". 

"Good, Lightwood needs to be taught a lesson for pulling a stunt like that". 

"I couldn't agree more, oh and he won't be a Lightwood for very long", Jonathan said his grin widening causing the same affect on Miles. Jonathan waited in his car for Miles while he went back to his house to get his gun. Jonathan looked at Alec's photo that he always he kept with him. "You will be mine soon", Jonathan said happily as he caressed Alec's cheek and grinned to himself. "Forever". 

 

Half a year ago... 

Alec waited nervously for Izzy to answer the door, he didn't know how long he had until Jonathan came back or Miles woke up. Miles always watched him when Jonathan couldn't. He knew it was risky going to Izzy but he couldn't take the pain anymore. Alec was relieved when Izzy opened the door and engulfed her in a hug. 

"Alec is everything okay?" Izzy asked in concern. 

Alec shook his head, "I really need to talk to you". 

Izzy let Alec in her house and took him to the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Izzy Jonathan is...." Alec wanted to say he was abusing him, that he had been ever since they began their relationship. Alec was so in love with Jonathan then, that he had never realized what Jonathan had been doing. Or that Miles had been helping him Alec so badly wished he had. But no words would come. Alec cleared his throat and tried again but the same thing happened. Alec was terrified of how Izzy would react. Alec didn't know what he would do if she didn't believe him. 

Izzy squeezed Alec's hand comfortingly, "Whatever it is you can tell me, you can tell me anything". Alec took a deep breath and was about to try again but the doorbell rang. "I'm sorry I need to get that". Alec nodded reassuringly at her when Izzy looked unsure, but he immediately wished he hadn't. "Miles? I wasn't expecting you tonight". 

Fear and despair filled Alec, he knew what Miles would do to him for leaving the house without permission. It would be so much worse if Miles found out what he had been planning to tell Izzy. 

"I was coming to collect Alec, he has plans with me and Jonathan. We need to get going".

"Really? Alec wanted to talk to me about something important, I didn't think he had any plans".

"Well he does, where is he?" Izzy lead Miles to the living room and Miles smirked at Alec when Izzy wasn't looking. "Come on Alec let's go". 

"N-no I need to talk to Izzy", Alec stammered causing Izzy to cast him a worried look. Alec realized too late he had said the wrong thing when Miles glared furiously at him. "I mean, I'm sorry Izzy I need to go". 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah... but thanks". Alec said his fear in creasing at the thought of having to go with Miles. 

When Alec and Miles were back inside Alec and Jonathan's so-called home, Miles grabbed Alec and slammed him against the wall Alec tried unsuccessfully to get out of his grip, "What were you going to talk your sister about?" Miles shouted angrily. 

"J-just about what we could do for our next holiday". 

Miles threw Alec to the floor and kicked him causing Alec to cry out in pain. Alec tried to curl up to protect himself but Miles wouldn't let him. Miles repeatedly kicked Alec then leaned down to his level. "Tell me the truth!"

"I was telling the truth". 

Miles continued to do terrible things to Alec for the rest of the evening and he did his best to fight back, but Miles was much bigger and stronger than him. In the end Alec gave in and told him the truth, just when Jonathan came back. Miles told him what Alec had said. There were three nights when Jonathan had nearly killed Alec in his rage, and this was the first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading and commenting, I love your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thanks to kaciegayle for the idea of Jace talking to Magnus :)

Simon's heart ached at the sight that met him. Alec was fast asleep against Jace who put his finger on his lips and Simon nodded in understanding. Simon hated that Alec was going through this, he didn't know how Alec remained the wonderful person he was after everything he had been through. Simon motioned to Jace to go into the kitchen with him, Jace got up careful not to wake Alec and he gently put Alec's head down on a pillow. 

Jace closed the kitchen door behind him, "So what did Magnus say?" He asked quietly he didn't want to risk waking Alec up he more than deserved the rest. 

Simon sighed and told Jace how Magnus was still feeling betrayed and angry, that he couldn't believe Alec without proof. "I hate to say this Jace, but I think we need to ask Alec for-"

"Proof?" Jace said coldly and glared at Simon. 

"Look, I'm not saying I don't believe him. I just think it is the only way to make Magnus believe him". 

"I know I'm sorry I'm just so..."

Simon pulled Jace into a hug, "It's okay I understand". 

"We can't make Alec do this though, it'll be so hard for him". 

"I agree we should only do this if he feels he can". 

Jace hadn't asked Alec to show him what Jonathan had done to him before now, partly out of respect for Alec's privacy but also Jace didn't know what he would do to Jonathan if he saw the harm he inflicted on Alec. Jace and Simon went back to the living room and Jace gently pulled Simon onto his lap as he sat on an armchair. Simon snuggled into Jace who wrapped his arms around him, they talked in hushed tones for an hour or so until Alec woke up. 

Alec blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He sat up and smiled when he saw Simon wrapped in Jace's arms but then felt a pang of hurt, he wished he could be in Magnus' arms right now. 

"Hey buddy you okay?" Jace asked in concern. 

Alec shrugged he didn't know how to answer that question. Sleep had definitely helped and he felt much better, but his heart was still broken. Alec became anxious when he saw Jace and Simon share a look. 

Simon got up and joined Alec on the sofa, "I'm sorry Alec but we think the only way to make Magnus believe you is to... show him what Jonathan did to you". 

Alec felt his heart begin to race, "I-I don't know if I can". 

"We completely understand if you can't, it is up to you". 

Alec looked away from Simon. He was afraid of how Simon and Jace would react, he had never shown anyone his bruises. But he missed Magnus so much, if this was the only way to get him back then he would do it. Alec took a deep breath and turned back to Simon, "I...I'll do it". 

Simon and Jace smiled encouragingly at Alec and Jace left to get his camera. Simon squeezed Alec's hand. "Alec you are being so brave". 

Alec looked down, "I'm not-"

"Yes you are, you are a brave and amazing person. Even when Raj had taken you hostage you tried to make me run. You put me before yourself". 

Alec threw himself at Simon and hugged him tightly, "Thank you, for everything". 

Simon hugged him back just as tightly, "You don't have to thank me Alec".

When Jace came back he joined in the hug and they stayed like that for a long time. When they broke apart Jace got his camera ready to take a photo, "Whenever you're ready", Jace said gently. Alec nodded and steeled himself before rolling up his sleeve. Jace and Simon gasped in horror at what they saw. Alec's whole arm was covered in bruises and scars. 

"Oh my god Alec", Jace whispered, he knew he would see bruises but the knowledge couldn't prepare him for this. Alec looked away and was unable to stop his tears, Jace immediately put his camera down and pulled Alec into another hug, Simon soon joined him. They comforted Alec as much as they could and when Alec was able to they continued with taking photos. Jace and Simon became angrier as more and more bruises were revealed, to the point where they felt like they could explode with fury. How could Jonathan do this to Alec? 

When they had finished taking photos Alec sunk to the sofa feeling emotionally exhausted. Having Simon and Jace with him helped so much, but he was unable to stop the invading memories each bruise or cut triggered. Alec squeezed his eyes shut when a memory of Miles holding him tight to stop him escaping, and Jonathan bringing out a knife came back to him. He was brought away from the memory when Jace put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" 

Alec nodded but when Jace raised a disbelieving eyebrow he sighed, "No I'm not. Showing you what Jonathan did to me... brought back bad memories". 

"I'm so sorry Alec". 

"It'll be worth it if Magnus comes back to me". 

Jace shared a look with Simon and Simon nodded at him, "Okay, I'm going to go and talk to Magnus and Simon will stay with you". When Jace left Simon got them both popcorn and put on a movie to try and help Alec take his mind of Magnus. 

 

When Jace got in his car to drive to Magnus' house he didn't leave straight away he needed a few minutes. Jace rested his head against the wheel. What he had seen made him sick to his stomach. He was going to make Jonathan and Miles pay for hurting Alec. But first he needed to make Magnus see the truth. Jace took a deep breath and made himself drive. 

Jace rang the doorbell and Magnus answered the door. Jace knew that Magnus would try to close the door so before he could he showed him one of the photos of Alec. He was holding his shirt up and just like his arm, his torso was completely covered in bruises and cuts. Magnus stared at the photo in anguish. 

"H-he was telling the truth". 

"Yes he was!" Jace said angrily. 

"But why didn't he show me before?"

"Maybe because you didn't give him the chance and Magnus what he went through was horrific. It was hard enough for him to show me and Simon what Jonathan had done, I wouldn't be surprised if Alec was afraid to show you and I wouldn't blame him!" 

Tears were rolling down Magnus' face, "Where is Alec? I need to talk to him right now". 

"Hang on! I know that you are still hurting after Camille, but what you did hurt Alec so badly-"

"I know, I wish I hadn't reacted so rashly but seeing Alec with someone else. It made me think of the night I found Camille with that man and it just made me not think straight". 

Jace sighed, "I understand but if you are going to see Alec I need to know you aren't going to hurt him again, because I will do everything in my power to keep you away from him if you are". 

"I promise I won't, I just want to apologize to him. If he never wants to see me again then I will stay away". Magnus said and looked back at the photo, "I hate Jonathan for doing this to Alec more than I have ever hated anyone". Magnus suddenly looked back up at Jace as a horrible thought struck him, "Alexander was telling the truth about the abuse, that means he was telling the truth about Jonathan nearly killing him". 

Jace felt his heart drop, Alec hadn't told him about that. Jace had thought he was angry before, but it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Jace punched the wall of Magnus' house again and again not caring that he was hurting his hand. He only stopped because Magnus grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from the wall, Jace tried to get his wrist out of Magnus' hand but he wouldn't let go. 

"Jace you're hurting yourself". 

"I didn't know he nearly killed Alec", Jace said brokenly. 

"I'm so sorry I thought you did". 

"We need to get back to Alec right now, but I meant what I said". 

"So did I", Magnus said sadly. He felt terrible for the way he acted and he hoped so badly that Alec would forgive him. Magnus didn't want to stay away from Alec, but he couldn't blame Alec if he wanted him to. No matter how much it would pain him, Magnus would keep his promise. 

 

Half way through the movie Simon offered to make some coffee and Alec happily agreed. He was still feeling so tired and he needed something to wake him up. Though Alec enjoyed the movie, it wasn't enough to distract him from thoughts of Magnus. He got up and paced while he waited for Simon. What if Magnus refused to talk to Jace? Alec hated the thought of Magnus thinking he betrayed and lied to him. Alec was about to make himself sit back down, when Simon suddenly shouted.

"Alec run, he's here!" 

Alec whipped around and his heart leapt to his throat when he came face to face with Jonathan. Jonathan grinned at Alec, "You're coming home now". 

"No I'm not going anywhere with you!" 

Jonathan grabbed his wrists and pulled Alec close, "You are if you want Simon to live". 

Alec gasped in shock when he saw Miles drag a struggling Simon into the living room. "I'm so sorry Alec, they took me by surprise".

"It's okay", Alec said reassuringly to Simon, but before Alec could agree to go with Jonathan Simon suddenly turned and head butted Miles hard enough to make him let go. Simon took his gun back and grabbed Miles'. Simon pointed both guns at Jonathan, but Jonathan was faster and had grabbed his knife and pressed it against Alec's neck. 

"Let Alec go!"

"Do you really think you can shoot me before I can slit his throat?" Jonathan said and smirked at Simon, who's grip on the guns faltered. That was all Miles needed, he got up and pushed Simon to the ground and took the guns. 

"Simon!" Alec shouted in fear. 

Miles got up and pulled Simon with him, "Hey Jonathan, Simon's pretty can we take him with us?" Simon's eyes widened in terror. 

"Please don't take Simon too, if you let him go I won't fight you". 

"Alec don't-"

"Okay, but the moment you try to fight we will come back for Simon and I'll let Miles have him". 

"But Jonathan-" Miles tried to complain but a furious glare from Jonathan silenced him. 

"Is that understood?" Jonathan said darkly to Alec who nodded not trusting himself to speak. 

Jonathan dragged Alec to their car, Alec wanted so badly to fight but he couldn't risk Simon so he let Jonathan push him into the back seat. Despair took over Alec, he couldn't believe this was happening. He thought he was finally free from Jonathan but he was wrong. So wrong. Jonathan smiled at Alec happily and pulled him close, again though it hurt him Alec refrained from fighting when Jonathan kissed him. 

"I have a surprise for you Alec", Jonathan said and Alec's despair increased ten fold when Jonathan pulled out an engagement ring. Jonathan roughly grabbed Alec's hand and forced the ring on Alec's finger. 

"Y-you can't do this", Alec said shakily. 

"Oh I can unless of course you want Simon to come after all". 

"No! I'll do it". 

Jonathan kissed Alec again, "That's what I like to hear". 

Miles tied up Simon to make sure he couldn't try to follow them or call for help. Before Miles left he kissed Simon despite his struggles, tears filled Simon's eyes but Miles didn't seem to care. Miles played with Simon's hair causing him to flinch, "I wish we could take you with us, oh well at least we have Alec now. Tell your precious boyfriend not to bother looking for Alec, we're taking him somewhere you will never find us". Miles pushed Simon down on the sofa and left after one last look of longing. Fear filled Simon's heart, Jonathan had Alec!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm going to update soon :)

The car ride back to Jace's house was tense. Jace hadn't forgiven Magnus yet and they both knew it. "Alec said you told him he was just like Camille", Jace blurted out angrily. Before Simon had come back from work, Alec had told him how Magnus had treated him at the cafe and it had made Jace even more angry. In the end Alec was so exhausted he had fallen asleep against Jace again. 

Magnus winced, ever since he learned Alec was telling the truth he kept thinking about how he had acted towards Alec. It made him feel even worse. "I feel terrible for that. But Jace it's like I said I wasn't thinking straight. Every time I saw Alec all I could think was that he had betrayed me just like Camille had. I hadn't meant to say that, but I was so angry and hurt it just came out". 

Jace was about to reply but they had arrived and Jace didn't know what it was but something felt off. Jace quickly got out of the car and ran to the door. 

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know", Jace said anxiously and when he opened the door he rushed into the living room. The sight of Simon tied up on the sofa made Jace gape at him in horror. "Simon!" Jace shouted and ran to him. He and Magnus immediately untied him, and Simon threw himself at Jace. "I'm so sorry Jace, Jonathan has Alec!" Simon managed between sobs. 

Jace shared a horrified look with Magnus. Jace couldn't believe this, after everything he and Simon had tried to do to protect Alec, Jonathan had taken him. Jace closed his eyes in pain he was so afraid for Alec. 

Magnus felt a stab of pain in his heart. The photos of Alec's bruises and scars kept flashing in his mind, he hated the thought of Alec with Jonathan more than he could stand. Magnus wanted more than anything to save Alec and to hold him in his arms again. But he reminded himself that Alec may not want him to hold him like that after what he did, and the thought pained him. Magnus wanted to hurt Jonathan so badly for what he has done to Alec and wouldn't rest until he had. "Simon what happened?" Magnus asked urgently. 

It took Simon a long time because he was so shaken up, but he managed to tell them how Jonathan had taken him by surprise and Simon did everything he could to save Alec, but Miles threatened him and Alec sacrificed himself to save him. Though Jace was terrified, he was amazed by Alec. He had given himself up for Simon knowing what Jonathan would do to him. Simon looked away and Jace could tell he was hiding something. Jace gently took Simon's chin and brought his face to him, "What aren't you telling me?" Jace asked in concern. 

Simon could feel more tears coming and tried to harshly wipe them away but Jace gently took his hand to stop him, and tenderly wiped his tears away with his thumb. "Miles... he-he kissed me". Jace froze and looked furious, Simon flinched afraid that he was angry with him, "I didn't want him to Jace, but he didn't care he kept kissing me and-"

"Hey, it's okay I know you didn't want him to", Jace said reassuringly and hugged Simon tightly, "I just hate that Miles did that to you and I want to make him and Jonathan pay even more". Fury was raging through him and it increased even more when he felt Simon trembling. 

When Jace reluctantly released Simon, Magnus hugged him too. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you were defending Alec". 

"It's okay-"

"No I lashed out at you too and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry". 

"I... I forgive you. We need to find Alec and save him". 

"But from what Miles said they could be anywhere", Jace said worriedly. 

Simon's eyes widened as an idea hit him, "Clary might know where Jonathan would take Alec. They're siblings". 

"We need to go now!" Magnus said and ran out, Simon and Jace quickly following him. 

 

Meanwhile Jonathan and Miles were arguing furiously with each other scaring Alec as they often took their anger out on him. 

"I can't believe we can't stay in New York!" 

"It's your fault Miles! If you had been watching Alec that night like you were supposed to, he wouldn't have been able to run". 

"I'm not your slave, I had things that I needed to do". 

"Like what huh? What could possibly be more important than guarding Alec?" 

"That's none of your business!" Miles shouted loudly causing Alec to flinch. 

Jonathan who had his arms wrapped around Alec noticed, "It's okay Alec, we're just having a little fight". Jonathan tightened his grip around Alec in an attempt to comfort him, but to Alec it just felt he was trapped in a cage and he felt his heart clench painfully when he realized that he really was trapped. 

His eyes were drawn to the engagement ring. Being proposed to was supposed to make him happy and feel loved. But it was just promising a future of constant pain with Jonathan. "Where are you taking me?" 

"That's a surprise but you'll love it", Jonathan said and Alec tired so hard not to flinch when Jonathan started kissing his neck. 

 

Clary's eyes widened in surprise when she opened the door to find Jace, Simon and Magnus. "Oh hi guys". 

"Hi Clary, we really need to know. Where would Jonathan go if he wanted to leave New York?" Simon asked. 

"Why do you want to know that?"

"We can't say, please tell us". 

"He would want to come here". 

The trio shared a confused look, "What do you mean?" Magnus said. 

"We grew up here and we loved it, but when our parents got divorced everything changed. Jonathan became distant and angry and would always spend his time on the beach. He and my dad moved to New York, I know Jonathan misses Southport and would come back here. He doesn't have a house so I don't know where in Southport he would be". 

"Thank you so much Clary, I'm sorry but we have to go", Simon said but before he could leave with Jace and Magnus Clary tightly grabbed his wrist. 

"Simon, what's going on why do you want to know this?"

"I said I can't tell you-"

"Jonathan's my brother I need to know", Clary said tightening her grip. 

"Clary stop you're hurting my wrist". 

"I don't care I need to know!" 

Jace immediately grabbed Clary's arm and flung it off Simon, "Don't treat him like that!" Jace said angrily and stood protectively in front of Simon and Magnus joined him. 

"Jonathan's my family, he's been acting so strange and now this. I'm so worried about him". 

Magnus' heart began to sink as a suspicion crept into his mind, "How has he been acting strange?" 

"He didn't even tell me he had broken up with Alec, I had to hear it from Alec and when I confronted him about it he seemed happy which was just really weird-"

"Clary please tell me you didn't tell him Alec was here", Magnus said. 

"I did why?"

The trio stared at Clary in horror. 

"You have no idea what you have done", Magnus whispered. Magnus could see that Jace was about to vent his anger at Clary and as much as Magnus wanted him too, Alec was more important they had to save him. "Jace we need to go now Alec needs us". Jace reluctantly nodded. They ran back to the car and drove off. "I'm so confused I would never have thought they would stay here", Jace said. 

"Maybe that's part of the reason. We would think they would go far away, we would never think to look here", Simon said. "But what do we do now? It'll take so long to find Alec". The sound of fireworks made everyone jump. They were so focused on Alec that they had completely forgotten about the festival. "Hey I remember once Clary said Jonathan loved fireworks, he wouldn't be able to resist taking Alec to see them", Simon said. He shared a look with Magnus and Jace who nodded in agreement and they drove to where the fireworks show was being held. 

"I'm coming Alec I'll save you", Magnus vowed. 

 

3 and a half years ago...

Alec grinned when he saw Jonathan waiting for him at the restaurant. They had been going out for a few months now and Alec knew that he had fallen for Jonathan. Jonathan returned his grin when he caught his eyes. Alec joined him at the table and Jonathan took his hand when he sat down. A waiter soon came to take their orders and he flirted a lot with Jonathan. Alec felt a pang of pain in his heart when Jonathan didn't do anything to stop him, instead he did the opposite Jonathan flirted back. 

"Jonathan what was that?" Jonathan gave Alec a confused look causing Alec to sigh with frustration, "You flirted with that waiter". 

"Oh come on Alec it was just for fun it didn't mean anything". 

"Maybe not to you but it did to me, I mean I was right here!" 

"Can we please not fight? I'm so sick of hearing you whining. Last night it was 'Jonathan why won't you let me meet your family?' And 'Jonathan please stop cancelling our dates'".

Alec gaped at Jonathan how could he be like this? "I had every right to be upset with you-"

"Hey if you're sick of this guy, I'm free later do you want to go out with me?" The waiter said. 

To Alec's dismay Jonathan smiled at the waiter, "That sounds tempting but Alec will just cause me more grief if I do". 

Alec had had enough he stood up and stormed out of the restaurant, but just as he was about to catch a cab Jonathan grabbed Alec's arm, "What do you think you're doing?" Jonathan hissed. 

"You really hurt me back there Jonathan-"

"I know I'm so sorry I have just had a hard time at work and I took my anger out on you". 

Alec was unconvinced and shook Jonathan's hand off him, "Sorry isn't good enough". 

Jonathan stepped closer to Alec, "How about I introduce you to my family?"

Alec's eyes widened, "Really?" 

Jonathan smiled at Alec, "Yes really", Jonathan had no intention of doing this but he had slipped today and had partly shown his true colours. He couldn't let Alec realize what he was doing and he knew this would buy him some time. Jonathan pulled Alec into a hug and knew that he would never let Alec go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you so much for reading and commenting. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec turned to Jonathan in confusion when he saw that they were heading to the fireworks show, he had thought they would take him far away. Jonathan grinned at Alec, "The show is always amazing I didn't want you to miss it. This will be the start of a wonderful tradition". 

"I don't understand". 

"We're going to live here my love". 

Alec's eyes widened and he began to feel a bit of hope. If he could escape he could go to Jace or Simon for help, he wished he could go to Magnus but he knew he wouldn't believe him. But when Jonathan smirked at Alec he felt the hope start to fade away. 

"I know what you're thinking, Jace and Simon won't be able to help you". 

Though Alec was glad Jonathan didn't know about Magnus, he panicked he was afraid for Jace and Simon, "What do you mean, what are you going to do?"

Jonathan didn't answer instead turned his attention to Miles, "Drop us off here and do what we discussed". 

Miles shared a grin with Jonathan before stopping the car, Jonathan roughly pulled Alec out of the car with him and started to drag him to the fireworks. 

"I'm serious Jonathan, what were you talking about with Miles?"

"Let's just say your friends won't be a problem anymore". 

Alec felt fear grip his heart, he had a horrible feeling he knew what Jonathan meant, "You promised you wouldn't let Miles hurt Simon if I didn't fight back, I thought that would include Jace too". 

"Oh Alec you're still so naive, I was lying". 

Alec tried to pull himself free from Jonathan, he had to save Jace and Simon from Miles. But Jonathan was unfortunately stronger than Alec and pulled him tightly to his body. Alec kicked Jonathan as hard as he could to make him let go, but nothing he did seemed to affect Jonathan. "Stop struggling Alec you're just making this harder for yourself". 

"I will never stop fighting you, especially when you threaten my friends!"

Jonathan sighed he didn't want to threaten Alec but it would be the only thing that would stop him fighting. Jonathan took out his knife and pressed it against Alec's neck. Alec immediately froze. "You and I are going to the fireworks, we are going to really enjoy it and then we are going to get married. Got it?" Jonathan said angrily. 

"Yes", Alec said trying to sound calm, but really he was terrified. 

"Good, now let's go". 

 

Meanwhile Magnus, Jace and Simon had arrived at the fireworks display. "Okay let's split up, Magnus you're with Simon. If you find Alec call me straight away". Simon and Magnus both nodded. Jace pulled Simon into a hug, "Be careful out there". 

"I will, you too... are you sure it's a good idea to split up?" Simon asked in concern, he didn't like the idea of Jace being on his own even though he knew he could take care of himself. 

"You and I both know it will be easier to find Alec this way, I promise I'll be okay. It's you I'm more worried about". 

Despite this situation Magnus' heart warmed at this sight, both he and Raphael had been initially concerned about Simon going out with Jace given his reputation of not doing commitment. They were afraid Jace would break Simon's heart, but he had proved them both wrong. Seeing them together made Magnus miss Alec so much and his heart race with fear for him. Magnus was so scared of what Jonathan could be doing to Alec. 

"I'll be fine Jace, I'll have Magnus with me", Simon said and smiled at Magnus, Magnus smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes. All Magnus could think about was Alec. 

"Jonathan and Miles are extremely dangerous, both of you be on constant alert", Jace warned. 

"We will", Simon and Magnus said at the same time and the trio parted ways. 

"I wish there weren't so many people here", Simon said as someone banged into him so hard that Magnus had to catch Simon to stop him falling over. 

"It's going to make finding Alexander so much harder", Magnus said anxiously looking everywhere as they attempted to make their way through the crowd. 

They tried shouting Alec's name but the fireworks and the crowd were making too much noise and in the end they gave up doing that. Simon suddenly felt himself being pulled away from Magnus. 

"Hello gorgeous", Miles whispered in his ear. 

Simon let out an anguished cry when Miles pressed kisses down his neck, but he elbowed Miles surprising him enough to get out of his grip. Simon pointed his gun at Miles and Miles did the same. Magnus had heard Simon's shout and saw Miles kiss Simon. Anger made him rush protectively to Simon's side. "Are you okay?" Magnus asked in concern, Simon nodded but Magnus' heart ached when he saw how shaken Simon was. 

"Jonathan said I was supposed to kill you Simon, but I can't do that I'll just kill Jace and your friend here and take you for myself. After all there would be nothing standing between us". 

Simon felt fury start to replace his fear how dare he threaten Jace and Magnus? "I'm with Jace and even if I wasn't after everything you have done I would never be with you. Now where is Alec?" 

Magnus tensed up in fear at Miles' threat not only for himself but for Simon. Magnus wished he had been trained for this so he could protect Simon and Alec better when they found him. 

Miles chuckled, "You don't have a choice Simon and I don't know where Alec is. But he is having a wonderful time with Jonathan". 

Magnus tried to attack Miles but Simon stopped him with his arm, "Magnus don't he's too dangerous". 

Magnus was about to argue but both he and Simon jumped back in shock when Miles fell to the ground unconscious. They looked up and both their eyes widened, standing in front of them holding a gun was Gretel. 

"I thought you might need some help", Gretel said. 

"Gretel, what-how-what?" Simon stammered. 

"There's no time to explain you have to find Alec I'll take care of him". 

Simon and Magnus nodded and charged through the crowd while Gretel handcuffed Miles. 

 

Jace became more and more panicked when he couldn't find Alec. He didn't want to think about what Jonathan could be doing to him. Jace searched and searched for Alec and was beginning to give up hope of finding him, when he suddenly spotted him with Jonathan. Jace saw red when Jonathan held Alec too tight and kissed him. Jace raced to them and pulled Alec away from Jonathan. 

"Jace?" Alec said in shock and relief. 

"Alec run now!" 

"But I can't leave you". 

"I'll be okay, go!"

Jonathan growled and tried to push Jace away and grab Alec, but Jace was fueled by fury and blocked Jonathan's path allowing Alec to run. Alec didn't want to leave Jace with Jonathan but he knew he could fight him. Alec's panic began to increase, he hated crowds especially now when it made it harder for him to run. Alec ran to Jace's house it was the only place he could go. Alec ran and ran until he finally reached Jace's house. He took out his keys Jace had given him and unlocked the door. But Alec had no idea Jonathan had knocked Jace out and had been following him.

Alec whipped around in fear when he herd the door slam shut. Alec's heart began to pound and he tried to back away from Jonathan but he just kept moving closer to Alec with his knife pointing directly at him. 

"I'm never letting you go Alec". 

"Please just move on I don't want to be with you and you know it". 

"I can't move on I love you too much". 

"You think you love me but you don't. If you did you would never hurt me", Alec said and ran. Jonathan followed him and grabbed his leg, Jonathan pulled hard causing Alec to fall to the ground. Alec quickly scrambled to his feet and to his great surprise managed to knock the knife out of Jonathan's hand by kicking it. Jonathan yelled in frustration and punched Alec hard in the face, Alec cried out in pain and tried to hit Jonathan back but Jonathan caught his wrist. Jonathan pulled Alec close and tried to kiss him but without really knowing what he was doing Alec kicked Jonathan making him let go. Alec took the opportunity to slam the living room door shut and rushed to the back door. 

"Alec!" Jonathan screamed making Alec jump in terror but he made himself continue running. Jonathan wrenched the door open and increased his speed, he couldn't let Alec get to the garden he would be able to escape. Alec had almost made it to the back door but Jonathan launched himself at Alec and they both fell to the ground. Jonathan turned Alec over so that he was lying on his back. Jonathan straddled Alec and raised his knife causing Alec to scream in fear. 

"I don't want to kill you Alec, I just want you to love me again". 

The door suddenly banged open and Alec felt hope surge through him. Magnus and Simon sprinted to them, Alec had never been so happy to see them. "Help me!" 

Jonathan panicked and brought the knife down causing Alec to scream again. But just before the knife plunged into him Magnus stopped it. Magnus was holding Jonathan's arm in a vice like grip but Jonathan was trying to make Magnus lose his hold on him. 

"Jonathan give the knife to Magnus or I'll shoot you!" 

Jonathan turned to Simon, "I thought Miles had killed you". 

"You thought wrong, now give Magnus the knife". 

Jonathan cackled, "I can't, if I do that I'll lose Alec". 

"You already lost me", Alec said quietly but everyone could hear him. 

Jonathan turned back to him, "No you don't mean that-"

"Yes I do, you lost me a long, long time ago. Even if you were to force me to marry you tonight, it wouldn't be real because I would never love you. There was a time when I loved you, but that all changed the moment I realized you were abusing me". 

"I'll make you love me again Alec and then things can go back to the way they were". 

"You can't force someone to love you Jonathan... but maybe... maybe if you could change and become the man I fell in love with again, I could give you another chance", Alec said.

Magnus looked at Alec in shock and was unable to hide his hurt, Alec surely wasn't going to go back to Jonathan was he? Alec caught Magnus' eyes and gave him a meaningful look and Magnus suddenly realized what Alec was doing. He was distracting Jonathan so that Magnus could attack. 

"Really?" Jonathan asked hopefully. 

"Yes, I miss the old you so much", Alec said and when Jonathan's grip on the knife relaxed Magnus headbutted Jonathan so hard he dropped the knife and clutched his head. Magnus and Simon grabbed Jonathan and pulled him off Alec. Simon quickly handcuffed Jonathan and pushed him to the police that had been there and witnessed everything. Alec looked at them in shock, he had been so scared that he had no idea they were there. But then it hit him that the police had seen what happened and there were too many of them for Jonathan to make disappear. 

"-ec! Alec!" 

Alec jumped he hadn't realized Magnus had been trying to talk to him. "Magnus!" Alec said and melted into Magnus' arms sobbing. 

"Ssh, you're okay now you're safe", Magnus said trying to comfort Alec but out of the corner of his eye he could see Jonathan get out of the police's hold. Jonathan pushed the police and Simon away and tried to reach Alec but Magnus stood protectively in front of Alec. Jonathan had stolen a gun and pointed it at Magnus. 

"Move! Alec's mine!" 

"Alec isn't yours! I won't let you take him". 

Alec felt fear for Magnus grip him, "Let him take me, I don't want to lose you". 

"I can't Alexander, I love you I won't let Jonathan hurt you ever again". 

Alec's eyes widened, Magnus loved him! He had been so afraid Magnus hated him. 

Jonathan laughed he found the idea of Magnus loving Alec absurd, he was the only one who could love Alec, "The only way to protect Alec from me is to kill me, because I won't stop until he's mine he will never be yours. You are in no position to kill me you don't have a gun!"

Alec closed his eyes in pain. He wished that Jonathan could let him go and that he could finally be happy. But Jonathan was right Magnus didn't have a gun he couldn't stop Jonathan from taking him. Suddenly out of no-where Jace threw himself at Jonathan and they landed with a big thud on the floor. The shock of the attack caused Jonathan to drop the gun. Simon grabbed the gun before Jonathan could and helped Jace subdue Jonathan. The police grabbed Jonathan and took him away. 

"This isn't over Alec, you will marry me, you will be my husband!" Jonathan shouted. 

Magnus immediately pulled Alec into a hug, and after Simon and Jace hugged and reassured each other of their safety, they joined in, "We won't let him make you marry him", Magnus said comfortingly. 

Alec hugged them all tightly unable to stop his tears, "We have proof now Alec, they have to lock Jonathan up", Jace said. Alec nodded unable to speak. 

"He can't hurt you now", Simon said gently. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Alec knew that they were right that Jonathan would be locked up now, but he was still so scared that Jonathan would try to escape prison. Alec was afraid he would never be safe as long as Jonathan wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write some more of this story and then I'm going to write a sequel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks so much for commenting and reading this story. This is the final chapter of "You're my safe haven", I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The sequel is available now and is called: "You're my Angel".

The police wanted Alec and Simon to give their statements of what Jonathan and Miles had put them through. Luke was in charge and a personal friend of Jace, Simon and Magnus so he had offered to let Alec and Simon give them when they had some time to recover. But Alec and Simon both felt that if they didn't do it now the anxiety of having to do it would build up and they wouldn't be able to do it. Magnus and Jace went with them for moral support, but they couldn't be there with them while they gave their statements as they were too close to each other and could taint the evidence. Jace and Magnus pulled Simon and Alec into a comforting hug and encouraged them, they then parted and Alec and Magnus had a moment alone. 

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" 

"I need to Magnus not just for myself but for Simon too. My statement can also back Simon's and I don't want Miles anywhere near him", Alec said.

Magnus took Alec's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, "You never cease to amaze me Alexander". 

"Really?" Alec said shyly. 

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and cupped his face, Alec found himself leaning into the touch. "Yes, you have been through so much and yet here you are standing strong, still putting others before you". Magnus' heart warmed as Alec smiled beautifully at him and hugged him tightly. Magnus hugged him back just as tightly. 

"Thank you for coming here with me, you didn't have to". 

"You're more than welcome and I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to".

Alec's smile widened at those words and his anxiety started to lessen a bit. When Magnus released Alec he cleared his throat nervously, "I... we... can we talk when this is all over? There are a lot of things I need to apologize for, and maybe we could talk about us. Though I understand if you don't want to". 

"I would like that", Alec said happily causing Magnus' face to light up.

Luke approached them, "Are you ready Alec?" 

Alec looked at Magnus who beamed encouragingly at him, Alec took a deep breath and nodded at Luke. Luke patted his shoulder comfortingly and lead him into his office. Alec sat down and began to fidget. It took him a few tries to tell Luke but he was able to and Luke recorded everything with his permission. Alec knew that tears were rolling down his face but couldn't stop them, Luke consoled him the best he could but it couldn't stop the terrible memories. "H-he made me do things I didn't want to do. I tried to stop him but I couldn't, it was my fault I should have fought harder-"

"Hey it wasn't your fault. I know that is hard for you to believe right now, but it wasn't your fault. It is Jonathan's", Luke said. 

Alec hugged Luke sobbing uncontrollably and Luke hugged him back, Alec normally wouldn't feel comfortable hugging someone he didn't know, but Luke was trying to help him and he really needed the comfort. When Alec felt able to he continued telling Luke what Jonathan had done. It felt like it had taken a lifetime when Alec had finished telling Luke everything, but he felt some of the weight leave his shoulders and knew he had made the right decision to do this now. 

"I know I have only just met you Alec but I am so proud of you for doing this, it was a very brave thing". When Jonathan had been taken to the station many of his colleagues including himself had been furious with Jonathan. But as much as they wanted to, they couldn't take out their anger on him all they could do was make sure he went to jail. 

"Thank you for saying that and for helping me", Alec said and Luke knew he meant the reassurance he gave him as well. 

"I'm happy I could help you", Luke said, he just hoped that Alec would be able to have the wonderful life he deserved. Luke lead Alec out of the office and went back in to text Jace. 

Magnus hugged Alec as soon as he saw him and Alec gratefully returned the hug. "Are you okay?"

"Well...I feel better having done this". Alec was no where near being okay, but he felt closer to it after talking to Luke. 

"I'm glad Alexander", Magnus said, "It's alright not to be okay straight away it's going to take a lot of time to heal". He continued seeming to have read Alec's mind. 

"Thank you", Alec said quietly and Magnus took him to the bench outside of Luke's office and the two talked while they waited for Simon and Jace. 

 

While Alec and Magnus had been talking Jace had taken Simon outside to help calm him. They sat down and Simon snuggled into Jace who immediately wrapped his arms around him. Jace was about to speak but was cut off by a familiar voice. 

"Hey Jace it's wonderful to see you again". 

Jace's eyes widened it was his ex boyfriend, "Meliorn what are you doing here?"

Simon recognized the name, they had had the exes talk and Simon knew that he had a casual relationship with Meliorn. But Jace had ending things when he met Simon and fell for him. They had agreed to remain civil with each other and had even hung out sometimes. Simon trusted Jace and so didn't get angry with him for that. 

"I have moved here and I'm working with you. I was actually hoping to have a word with you in private". Meliorn said giving Simon an annoyed look. 

Though he didn't really want to Jace felt that he needed to talk to Meliorn, but Simon needed him more right now. "Maybe another time I have something I need to do". 

"Does it have something to do with your friend here?"

"Simon is my boyfriend and that isn't any of your business". 

Meliorn gaped at Jace, "Really he's your boyfriend?" Meliorn said incredulously. 

"Yes he is", Jace said firmly. 

"Oh please, you're just going to drop him when you get bored". 

Anger filled Jace and it increased at the hurt in Simon's eyes and when he looked down. Jace stood up and glared furiously at Meliorn, "I love Simon I would never do that to him! I think you should leave now". 

Meliorn rolled his eyes, "Fine but call me when you tire of Simon". 

When Meliorn left Jace crouched in front of Simon and took his hands, Simon looked up at Jace and his heart ached when he could see unshed tears in Simon's eyes, "Simon, Meliorn is completely wrong. You are everything to me I love you".

"I love you too. I'm sorry for listening to Meliorn, it's just well... it's happened to me before". 

Jace knew all to well who he was talking about. Camille. She was Simon's ex as well as Magnus'. Simon had tried to warn Magnus about Camille but he was so in love with her at the time he didn't believe him. He had ended up seriously hurting Simon, but when he caught Camille cheating on him he apologized and made it up to Simon. The two became closer when they shared their heartbreak. 

"It's okay I understand".

Jace tried to take Simon's mind off what he had to do while they were waiting for Alec to finish talking to Luke. The time came sooner than they would have liked. Jace got a text from Luke. "Hey Simon it's time to go", Jace said gently. 

Simon nodded feeling anxious about talking to Luke. He could still feel Miles' unwanted kisses which made him shudder, and the threat of Miles forcing Simon to be with him scared him. Jace whispered soothing things to Simon all the way to Luke's office and Jace's consolation made him feel a bit braver. They shared a tight hug before Simon went to Luke's office. He felt odd and sad doing this. Normally he would be the one in Luke's shoes, but now he was the victim and he hated that thought. 

Luke went through the same process that he did with Alec, but it felt different doing this with Simon. Simon had been best friends with Clary since they were kids and he felt like a son to him. Usually because of this it would be someone else talking to Simon, but he had more than earned his colleagues' trust and they knew he would be unbiased. 

Simon knew he was talking a lot more than usual (and usually he talked a lot so he hoped he didn't annoy Luke), but it was the only thing that could help him get through this. Simon was so grateful for Luke's comfort when he couldn't hold in his tears anymore. 

"I hate Miles so much for this", Luke said fiercely when he had stopped recording. Luke had already known what Miles had done to Simon and wanted to do to him. Like with Jonathan it had taken a lot of restraint to not take his fury out on him. "If you ever want to talk to me about this I'm here for you". 

"Thank you so much". 

"Of course son". 

Luke's heart swelled when Simon brightened at the endearment. The first time he used it, it had slipped out by mistake but Luke found he loved using it. Simon had once told Luke he had been much more of a father to him than his biological one had. Luke knew that his father had left but he didn't know all the details he didn't want to push Simon. He could tell him if he was ready. Though he felt sad and angry that Simon's father had neglected him, he was so happy Simon felt that way about him. 

When Simon and Luke exited the office he was engulfed in a hug, Simon smiled and hid his face in the crook of Jace's neck. "What's going to happen now?" Simon asked when Jace released him. Alec and Magnus joined them. 

"We'll process the evidence and if it is deemed enough Jonathan will be sent to jail. Alec, Gretel told us about Jonathan's laptop and there was... a lot of evidence on it". 

"What do you mean?" Alec asked in confusion, "I don't mind if you say it front of them", Alec said indicating Jace, Simon and Magnus. 

"Okay but we should go back to my office", Luke said and when they went back in, Luke told them that it had many photos of Alec proving Jonathan had been stalking Alec long before they had even met and of Alec when he didn't know while they were together. Luke also said that there was a document detailing what Jonathan had done to Alec and what he had planned to do to him. Luke didn't go into to much detail for Alec's sake, but it still made Alec feel sick. 

"I need some air", Alec said and ran out of the room. Magnus followed him, he found Alec sitting on a bench outside his head in his hands. "Alexander?" Magnus said gently not wanting to startle him. 

"He was going to..." 

Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec's shoulders, "He can't do that to you anymore". 

"Magnus nothing can stop him, I'm so scared". 

"I won't let him hurt you". 

Alec stood up and hugged himself, "You saw how dangerous he is he can't be defeated. He wasn't going to stop with Miles, he was going to sell me to other people too!" 

"He sold you to Miles?" Magnus said in shock. 

Alec froze. He hadn't meant to tell Magnus that, he looked down but couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. Magnus quickly pulled him into a hug and soothed him. When he could Alec explained Miles had agreed to sill let Jonathan share Alec and was paid more for it. Magnus didn't think he could hate Jonathan anymore but he did. He wished he could make Jonathan and Miles pay for what they had done, but knew that he couldn't without being sent to jail himself. 

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I was serious, I know how dangerous Jonathan is but I will do everything in my power to protect you". 

Without thinking about what he was doing Alec rested his forehead against Magnus', "Thank you Magnus, I'm sorry I freaked out-"

"Don't ever apologize for that. Anyone would freak out in your position". 

Alec smiled gratefully at Magnus. He suddenly realized the position they were in and how close they were causing Alec to jerk backwards. The hurt in Magnus' eyes made Alec feel guilty, but he couldn't continue to be that close to him when he didn't know where they stood. Part of him wanted to stay in that position, but he was still upset with Magnus. "Um... we should... uh..."

"Yeah we should go back to the others, if you feel up to it". 

Alec nodded and the two awkwardly made their way back to Luke's office. When they got there Alec apologized for running out but the others assured him he didn't need to apologize. It felt odd for Alec because he was used to apologizing a lot to Jonathan. After a lot of comfort including a big hug they finished talking to Luke and left to go back to Jace's house. 

When they had finished talking to Luke, they went back to Jace's house. Simon and Jace went upstairs while Alec and Magnus stayed in the living room for a much needed talk. They sat on the sofa with some distance between them, Alec wanted to snuggle with Magnus but knew that he wouldn't be able to think properly if he did. 

Magnus had thought a lot about what he wanted to say to Alec ever since he had found out the truth. He hoped dearly that Alec would give him another chance, but he wouldn't force him to. "Alexander, I'm so so sorry for the way I treated you. I let my past with Camille affect my actions, when I saw you with Jonathan I thought you had betrayed me too. I should have listened to your side of the story, I was too lost in old wounds to listen to you and for that I'm sorry. I almost lost a dear friend because I made a similar mistake and I hope... I hope I don't lose you. I would love another chance with you more than anything, though I more than understand if you don't want to see me again. I'm not Jonathan I won't ever force you to be with me". 

Alec looked away, he knew how much Camille had hurt Magnus and Simon. Simon had also told him about Camille and he understood that she had still affected him even after they had ended. Alec knew far too well what Camille was like. He could understand why Magnus had acted the way he did. But at the same time it had hurt so much. Magnus' anger at him for thinking he had been lying about the abuse had kept him up at night, he had feared that if the man he loved didn't believe him then what if Jace, Simon and Izzy began to question whether he was telling the truth? Even more when Magnus was cold to him and told him he was just like Camille, he had poured more salt onto his wound.

"What if you hurt me again?" Alec said quietly. 

"I will never intentionally hurt you Alexander, I can't promise that I won't accidentally hurt you. I wish it wasn't, but it's impossible to avoid in relationships. I promise you I will never purposely hurt you again". 

Alec considered this for a while. He also thought about how Magnus had saved him from Raj, that he had made him so happy and safe and had encouraged him to face his fears and play the keyboard in front of everyone at the beach. Especially how he saved him from Jonathan and had tried to when Jonathan fought back and tried to kidnap him again. Magnus had risked his life for him. 

Alec turned back to Magnus. "I would like to try again", Alec said and his heart swelled at the happiness shining in Magnus' eyes. 

"Are you sure Alexander?" 

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life", Alec said and closed the distance between them. 

"Can I kiss you?" Magnus whispered. 

"Yes", Alec said happily and his heart soared when Magnus leaned in close and kissed him. The kiss started gentle but became more passionate. Too soon they needed to break apart for air, Alec rested his forehead against Magnus' but this time stayed there. They stayed like that for a long time until Simon and Jace came running down the stairs looking distressed which set off alarm bells for Alec. "What's wrong?"

Jace and Simon shared an anxious look, "Listen Alec, there's uh... something we need to tell you-" Jace was cut off by the door bell causing him to sigh in frustration.

"I'm sorry I should get that", Alec said but instantly regretted his decision. Standing there smirking at him was Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed this story, I have loved writing it :)


End file.
